True Love
by Lach Feragh
Summary: Set in the modern world, Naruto is a teenage boy that has his parents framed then killed when he was 5. Now, he is entering high school, trying to win the love of Sakura. Pairings NaruSaku ShikaTema InoSai and others
1. First day of School

**Hei guys, this is my new story, a Naruto high school fic. I will be now a little slow in handing in updates since I have to write two stories now. And I hope you like this story.**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

CHAPTER 1: FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL

The blonde boy is alone in the dark alley, running for his life. He had just witnessed the murder of his parents and now the same man is coming after him. He cried for help but is only greeted with the sound of his echo. He couldn't believe that the alley is so long but he did not care, even ignoring the pain in his legs since they are bleeding pretty badly.

He looks behind him and that man is still chasing him. The man with those red eyes and it is really scary to him. He continues to run until he accidentally tripped and landed face first. His face is covered with dirty water and he tries to get up only to feel someone kick him down to the ground. He turns back only to be face to face with that man. The only things he can see in this dark alley are his shining red eyes. The eyes that seems to have no emotion.

"You will now suffer the same fate as your parents." The man said with no humor in his voice.

Naruto begins to sweat, "Please, let me go…"

The man gives an evil smile and suddenly, a knife appears in his right hand. Naruto watch in horror as the man raises his hand, the dagger shining brightly despite the darkness. Naruto watch in slow motion as the knife slowly gets lower, aimed at his chest when it finally plunges deep into his chest.

Naruto shot up, gasping for air with tears rolling down his eyes. He looks around him but he can no longer see the man. He is no longer in the dark alley. His eyes stung from the bright sunlight entering his eyes. He blocks the sunlight with his hand while he looks around him. He is no longer in that alley. He is on his bed and he finally realized that it was just a nightmare. A horrible nightmare that replays about the man that killed his parents when he was just five years old.

He wipes away the tears as he remembers about the horrible incident. His parents are both successful business people but were framed as drug dealers. Someone had smuggled drugs into his parent's house and alerted the police. His parents denied it but were of course found guilty. But just as Naruto watch his parents being escorted out of the courthouse, a person with red eyes stabbed the two of them and escaped the police. It has haunted him for eleven years.

His parents own a large company, selling clothes that are popular in Konoha and the Sand village. But since he is still too young to take over his parent's business, his father's assistant took over the company until Naruto comes of age. The sad part is that ever since his parents were framed, people has avoided him, insulting him and his parents that they are drug dealers and people would sometime even beat him up for that.

Even his friends would tease him in the past but they eventually befriended him, although they do keep their distance. But those that are not his friends insult him almost everyday. He has very little social life and is among the unpopular kind. But to even make it worse, even the people that are unpopular do not befriend him due to his 'framed' parents story.

Naruto has shed a lot of tears because of this but he has learned to hide his sorrow with a smile. Although deep down, he holds the pain in his heart, he is able to fool people that everything is alright with a simple smile. Just how simple that is.

Naruto looks at the time and it is already seven thirty in the morning.

"Shit, I'm going to be late!" Naruto says to himself and quickly runs to his wardrobe to look for his school uniform.

It is the first day of high school and he is going to be late. He found his white school uniform and his dark blue pants, also part of the school's uniform. But he decides to add something new to his look for today. He took out a very long orange-black jacket (Imagine the cloak fourth Hokage, only it is orange-black in color). And one last accessory is he wears a black bandanna on his forehead but it has the symbol of Konoha on it.

**(If you guys have read a Naruto high school Doujinshi before, maybe you know how he looks like. He looks pretty cool)**

Naruto admires himself in the mirror and he has to admit, he looks really good. His body is also one to admire. He has six packs, abs and anything a girl would want from a guy's body. But with his reputation in Konoha, he will always remain a single and that's that.

Naruto walks out of his room and was about to prepare himself some breakfast when he realized that it is already seven forty. He only has about fifteen minutes before school starts so he skipped breakfast, opening the door of his apartment and closing it behind him.

He has already missed the bus so there is no point of running to the bus stop and he can't run through the market place since people would just throw things at him and that will dirty his uniform. He has no choice; he is going to have to use a short cut.

Instead of turning to his left which would lead to the market, he turns to his right, into an alley. He continues running through the alley, even having to jump through a fence. When he is out of the alley, he looks around and when he read the name of the street, he knew he still has a long way to go.

He sees a garbage truck passing him and he realize that is the road leading to the school. He runs and was lucky to be able to jump on the back of the garbage truck, making sure to not let any dirt stain his shirt. When the truck is on the bridge, he jumps away from the truck and then jumps down the bridge. He can see the school right in front of him.

He looks at his watch and it is seven fifty five and he has only about five more minutes to go. He quickly runs to the school, hoping to make it in time. He is glad that all of his 'friends' go to the same high school. He has heard that some were transferred to the school in the Sand village but he wasn't close to any of them, so he didn't really care.

When he reached the school grounds, he can see that the bus he saw earlier was already there. He continued to run and he still has about three minutes left and he still has plenty of time to get his list of subjects for the day but when he opened the doors to enter the school, a huge crowd is blocking his path. A crowd of girls which can only mean one thing. Sasuke.

Now he is not probably going to make it since the girls are blocking his way to the administration office. It was just like in the previous school. No matter where Sasuke is, girls will always be surrounding him and admiring him, never giving Naruto even a quick glance. His friends all have girlfriends and he is the only one that does not have one. Shikamaru is with Temari, Ino, one of the most popular girls is with Sai and Neji is with Tenten. It is surprising that Sasuke is among his group of friends but Naruto didn't really care, as long as he is with friends.

Maybe if he hangs around Sasuke more, people will be closer with him. Besides, Sasuke is probably now the most popular boy in school, despite being a freshman. He is athletic, good looking and has the girls following him around. Right now, Naruto is trying his best to get through the crowd of girls, ignoring the girls that yell at him for pushing them aside.

While he was busy getting through the crowd, he takes a quick glance at Sasuke, acting cool as he makes his way to a classroom. The girls of course give way for him but they are still drooling over him. At first, teachers normally would try and stop the girls but over the years, they finally gave up. It seems that news of Sasuke attracting the girls have spread since he can see no teachers trying to stop the girls.

Naruto can also see his crush drooling over Sasuke. Just watching her like that breaks his heart. To his eyes, she is the most beautiful girl he has ever laid eyes upon, with her long pink hair and green emerald eyes. She is wearing the white school uniform and a blue skirt that ends about mid thigh, and a kind of blue scarf on her neck. (**Looks like in most high school Doujinshi)**.

Naruto shakes his head. The good part is that his parents and Sakura's mom are close friends and so, Sakura is the closest friend he ever had. Naruto guessed that since Sakura's mom knows the truth about his parents, she probably told Sakura that Naruto's parents were well respected business people and not drug dealers. That brought a smile to Naruto's face as he opens the door of the administration office.

"Excuse me," He says to one of the well dressed woman, "But can I have the class list for today?"

"A freshman, are you?" The woman asks.

Naruto nodded and the woman takes out a long sheet of paper, "Name?"

"Uzumaki Naruto."

The woman glares at him with hate in her eyes. Naruto is not surprised by this since he receives the same glares everyday. There has not one day has he ever not received the death glares. The woman gave Naruto a list of classes with his teachers.

"This will be your subjects and teachers for the whole year." The woman said.

Naruto looks at the class list. So this means that it will be the same subject and year. Cool. His first subject is mathematics and the teacher teaching it will be Asuma Sarutobi at class number eighteen.

'Oh crap!' Naruto thought, "isn't that the class that I saw Sasuke heading into?'

Naruto starts to walk through the now silent hallway. Since Sasuke is in class, the girls must have went to their respective classes and Naruto is already two minutes late. When he reached class eighteen, it was what Naruto feared. It was the same class Sasuke entered. He sighs and straightens his outfit and then, enters the room.

The room is a mess with students throwing paper planes all over the place filled with laughter and people talking loudly. He looks around the class and sees several familiar faces.

He can see Shikamaru, Kiba, Chouji, Hinata, Sasuke and Sakura. He did not see Shino though but he shrugged. He only cared that Sakura is in the same class with him. He takes a sit behind her and then suddenly, the door burst open with a man wearing a dark blue long sleeve shirt and jeans enter the room, lighting up his cigarette. 'This is going to be a long year.' Naruto thought.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was already lunch time and Naruto is lining up to get his lunch, carrying his empty tray. When it was finally his turn, even the lunch lady looks at him with disgust and gives him a very small portion of whatever it was. Naruto didn't even want to know what it is called but it is probably better than nothing. As he walks around the school cafeteria, he can see from where he was that someone is waving at him.

"Over here, Naruto!" Kiba yells at him.

Naruto quickly starts to make his way there. Out of his friends, Kiba is the one that does not care about what people say about him. Shikamaru is also like Kiba, he is only lazy but Naruto knew that deep down, he really cared about Naruto. The others, Naruto thinks that they are just pretending to be friends with him or something like that. But Sakura is the closest friend he has ever had.

He takes a sit between Kiba and Shikamaru. On the table with them is also Sakura, Sasuke, Chouji, Hinata, Neji and Tenten. Everyone is talking with each other and none of them even said hi to Naruto when Naruto took a seat.

"So Naruto," Kiba said, starting a topic with his friend, "How is the first day of school?"

"It's pretty boring," Naruto replies, "But I think I can get used to it."

"Yeah," Kiba agrees, "Say, what classes do you after lunch?"

"History, Biology and then ?"

Kiba smiles, "Same here. It is a shame we don't have any same classes before lunch though."

"Still, we can hang around after school, you know?"

Kiba nodded, "Should we bring lazy ass over here?" He points at Shikamaru who is lazily shoving food into his mouth.

"It is troublesome," Shikamaru yawned, "But I guess I should be with my friends."

"Great!" Naruto said happily, "So where should we go?"

"Not today man," Kiba said, "I have to help my sister at the vet clinic today."

"What about tomorrow?" Naruto asks.

Shikamaru nodded lazily and Kiba also nods. That brightened Naruto's mood. These are his two friends who did not care about what people say about him. Heck, they sometime suffer the insults because of hanging around with Naruto but they did not care. This is what you call true friends, friends that are willing to go with you no matter how bad they are and they are now very hard to find. Naruto then looks across the table at his crush, the pink haired beauty.

She is best friends with the most popular girl, Yamanaka Ino and so she too is among the popular group. Ino is not on the table though, most likely making out with Sai or something. Naruto just can't help but look at her pink haired which was the first thing that always catchi his attention. There can be nothing more beautiful than her.

"Hei, Sakura-chan," Naruto calls, "How was your first day?"

Sakura did not like to be interrupted in her conversation with Hinata and turns to face Naruto. She quickly put on a smile so that no one knows what she really thinks about him.

Yes, on the outside she smiled at him, talked with him and be his close friend just to make her mother happy but on the inside, she hated Naruto a lot. Ino has told Sakura that Naruto will follow in his parents footsteps and despite her mother telling her that Naruto's parents were good people, she listened to Ino. She told herself that her mother was too close with the Namikaze's to see that they are actually drug dealers. Sakura will not make the same mistake as her mother and wil never trust Naruto Namikaze, the son of the drug dealers of Konoha.

"It was okay, Naruto," Sakura said, smiling, "I am with Sasuke-kun in all the classes!"

"Really? That's great!" Although deep down, Naruto could feel a pain in his heart that Sakura is this happy. But to Naruto, seing the girl he loves happy is all that he needs.

As for Sakura, she has been thinking all day on how she is going to make Sasuke fall for her. She can already tell that she is pretty desirable since she has heard that most of the guys have crushes on her when she was young and some had asked her on dates. Even the boy that she hates, Naruto, likes her. So there should not be much of a problem with getting Sasuke and she does not have much competition since her best friend, Ino already has a boyfriend.

However, Kiba and Shikamaru can see that Naruto's depressed state. Sure, right now he is smiling but they are the only two people that can see that fake smile of his. Kiba sighs to himself. He has his own girl problem, trying to get that Hinata girl into his arms. But her cousin is too protective and her family also will not want an average guy like him to date their daughter.

Yes, the family of the Hyuga is well to do in their business. It is strange that just being eye specialists can be so beneficial in the world today and the Hyuga family is not going to let Kiba be in the family that easily.

The rest of the day is pretty boring and Naruto can't wait for school to end. The only thing that he likes about school is seeing Sakura and talking with his two best friends. He doesn't really need to pay much attention in school, just make sure his business studies are good enough and when he reach eighteen, he can take over his family's business.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After school ended, Naruto walks home alone. He wanted to walk with Sakura but she was too preoccupied watching Sasuke leave in his stupid sports car. Naruto can never tell what she sees in Sasuke. He is an arrogant, cold jerk that pays no attention to the female's feelings. He has heard his reputation as a playboy and has slept with countless girls, only tossing them aside when he has slept with them.

While Naruto was walking home, he is suddenly pulled into an alley, catching him by surprise. The next thing he know is that he can feel someone punching his gut hard, causing Naruto to fall on his knees, gasping for air. He never recovered but he could feel someone kicking his face, blood coming out of his mouth and then more kicks and punches delivered to him.

When the attack stopped, he is bleeding pretty badly but luckily for Naruto, no broken bones. Naruto groans in pain as he looks at his assailants and he recognised the well dressed men with sunglasses.

"Gatoh?!" Naruto said angrily, "What the hell are you doing?"

Gatoh smirks, his two large bodyguards standing next to him, "Naruto Namikaze, I am still waiting for your answer from all those letters I've sent you."

Naruto glares angrily, "You want my answer? I already told you, NO!"

"That is not the answer I want, kid."

"Then you're just going to have to live with it." Naruto spat, "I will never understand what my father saw in you to let trust you with the company."

Gatoh smirks, "Your father has always been an idiot. He trusts people too much."

"Yeah? Well, I will be taking over my family's business in two years time, so you can just forget with all those stupid letters asking me to hand you the company!"

Gatoh shook his head, "Oh, I will convince you to do so, Naruto. Even if it's by force. I will give you one year to make the right choice. If not, you just might regret it."

Gatoh snapped his fingers and starts to leave, his bodyguards following him. Of course, before they completely left, one of the bodyguards kicked him hard in the gut before they left, leaving an injured Naruto on the dirty ground. Naruto cursed, not from the pain but because his favourite jacket is ruined. 'But what's the point? I thought it would improve my looks but Sakura-chan didn't even notice me.' Naruto thought sadly as he struggles to get up.

Naruto's life is getting worse and worse. What more can add to his troubles, he wonder. He is despised by the citizens of Konoha, most of his friends avoid him or pretend to be a friend only to stab him in the back and now he has someone telling him to hand over his family's business.

When he reached his lonely apartment, he opened it and closed the door behind him, locking it. Although he lives alone, his father's old high school teacher and friend, Jiraiya does come and visit him from time to time since Jiraiya is his godfather. But Jiraiya is often busy with his stupid perverted novels and his history teacher, Hatake Kakashi seems to be a fan of his godfather's books. Naruto smiled. 'Maybe I can bribe Kakashi-sensei to let me pass history if he gets to meet perverted Jiraiya.' Naruto thought.

Naruto stripped his clothes and walks into the shower, letting the warm water clean him and help him relax his injured body. The only thing that can really make him happy, ignore all the pain is if he can get the love of Sakura. He would do anything for her but she has all her eyes on that stupid Uchiha.

Besides, Sasuke stands more of a chance with Sakura anyway. He has the looks and his family is also quite successful. Heck, his elder brother, Itachi is currently in the US, studying to become an eye surgeon or something. His family's business is the only one that can compete against the Hyuga.

Naruto sighs and walks out of the shower and starts to dress himself with a tanktop and boxers. Even though it is still early, he is tired from the attack earlier on. Naruto collapses on the bed and immediately drifted off to sleep, dreaming of Sakura.


	2. A new target

**I apologise for this very short chapter. It is so unlike me but this chapter is to just fill out Sasuke's personality. So it was pretty hard to come up with ideas to add into the story. So hope you will enjoy this chapter.**

**Review**

CHAPTER 2: A NEW TARGET

In the Uchiha household, the young Uchiha wakes up from his sleep, looking at his clock on his bedside. It is already six thirty in the morning and has an hour and a half before he gets ready for school. He scratches his black hair and when he tries to get off of bed, he realizes that someone is holding him from doing so. He looks to his side and now he remembered what happened yesterday.

Some girl had asked him for a date in his class and he looked her over and she definitely didn't look too bad and accepted. After the date, which ended at eleven and quite late for a school night, Sasuke asked her if she wanted to spend the night at his house which she gladly accepts and one thing leads to another and here they are.

'They are just too easy.' Sasuke thought as he shakes the girl by his side.

The girl groans, "Where am I?"

"Get up," Sasuke said as he pushes the hand that is holding his waist, "We have school in an hour and a half."

The girl sat up immediately, "What?! But I have no clothes!"

Sasuke smirked to himself. He knew that this would happen and had several girl uniforms in his wardrobe to prepare for this kind of situation. He opens his wardrobe and tosses the girl a white school uniform and blue skirt.

"That will have to do for now." Sasuke said as he takes a towel to prepare for a bath.

The girl blushes, "So we are a couple now?"

Sasuke opens the door and before he walks out, he answers, "No." And then walks out of the room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Uzumaki Naruto wakes up early this time, much to his surprise since he did not set up the alarm clock yesterday. He checks his clock and it is only seven in the morning. He kicks off the covers and decides to get to school early to at least try to make his second day of high school better than the first.

He decides to do his morning exercise, dropping to the floor on his hands and starts doing push-ups and then sit-ups. Normally he would go to the gym to do this but he decides that since he will be going out with Shikamaru and Kiba later today, he won't have any time to do any workout. Naruto spent about ten minutes to do them and then after that, he decides to have a shower.

He enjoyed the feeling of the warm water flowing down his body. It really relaxes him and his tired muscles. After spending about eight to ten minutes in the shower, he heads out of the bathroom and into his room to select his outfit for school. He opens his wardrobe and takes out his white school uniform and dark blue pants. He also takes his long jacket but he remembered it was dirty from the smell of dirty water and trash from the attack by Gatoh at the alley yesterday.

Since he cannot wear the jacket, he just decides to wear his normal attire and ties his headband to his head. He always thought that it makes him look really cool with that headband and it is also to show everyone that he is a loyal Konoha citizen, to show that he loves the city even though the people treats him badly.

He checks the clock once more and it is only seven twenty in the morning. Although he can just wait for the bus, he decides to walk since it would be a good to keep his heart healthy with a walk. He locks the apartment door and starts to make his way to school.

He had to endure the angry glares given to him, some people in their cars even stopped for a second to insult him and then just drive off. Naruto can tell those are people that don't have the guts to face him. Naruto may not seem like it but he is a very capable fighter. At the gym is the only place where people, though not his friends, show their respect to him since he has beaten everyone in a fight there. Even if that person is twice his size, Naruto has defeated them.

"Hei, dobe!" A voice calls out and Naruto turns to face that familiar voice.

"Oh, hei Sasuke!" He replied.

Sasuke is in his car with a girl that Naruto recognized at a classmate in English.

"You need a ride?" Sasuke asked, giving an arrogant smile.

"No thanks, I rather walk." Naruto answers, knowing that if he said yes, Sasuke will just suddenly drive off when he is about to open the door. That has happened before and Naruto is not going to be treated like an idiot twice.

"Suit yourself!" Sasuke then drives off, leaving a cloud of smoke and dust and Naruto coughed from the bad air.

It took Naruto fifteen minutes to reach his school. He did not take the time to admire the school yesterday but now he can. The school is large, actually it is the largest school compared to all the other five major city high schools. The school grounds are also quite nice, and Shikamaru would definitely enjoy lying on the grass and looking up at the clouds. Honestly, Naruto can never tell what is so fun about cloud watching and wondered how Temari puts up with him.

"Hei, Naruto!" A voice called.

Naruto turns to the source of the voice and he realizes that it is Kiba and Shikamaru. Naruto smiles and walks to his friends.

"You sure are early today, Naruto." Kiba said when Naruto reached them.

Naruto shrugged, "I guess I wanted to explore the school so I came early since I had no time yesterday."

"That is such a drag," Shikamaru said, standing to Naruto's right, "I would rather sleep than come early to school."

"Then why the hell did you come early?" Kiba asked.

"My troublesome mum woke me up." Shikamaru answers and then sighs.

"Almost everything is troublesome to you." Both Naruto and Kiba commented.

"What's the racket?" Naruto asked as he heard a lot of noise coming from the school parking lot.

"Don't know," Kiba said, "It wasn't that noisy when I parked my car there. Let's go check it out."

The three friends agreed and followed Naruto, who is leading the way. When they arrived, they can't really tell what is going on. They can see a crowd of girls but they all seem pretty angry and that is not the kind of reaction they would normally give to Sasuke. Luckily, Sakura was there and Naruto quickly taps her on the shoulder.

"Sakura-chan," He asked, not noticing the sour look she is giving, "What is going on?"

"Sasuke-kun is going out with a girl!" She said angrily.

"What's wrong with that?"

Sakura turned to face Naruto with an angry look, "What do you mean 'what's wrong'? Sasuke-kun was supposed to take me out, not some other stupid girl!" Sakura said angrily.

"Calm down, Sakura-chan," Naruto said, placing his hands on her shoulders, "I am pretty sure that Sasuke will break it off with her soon."

"What do you know?" Sakura said coldly, "You're just an idiot."

That hurt Naruto, a lot. Kiba and Shikamaru had also heard it and also know that Sakura does not really like Naruto and tries to break him in an emotional way. Of course, the two didn't tell Naruto that Sakura actually hated him since it would even break him more so the most they can do is try and be with him.

Kiba wraps his hand around Naruto's shoulder and drags him away from Sakura, "Don't worry Naruto, I'm sure she didn't mean it. She's just in a bad mood and all."

"Yeah," Shikamaru offered, "Perhaps she is in 'that' time of the month."

Naruto smiles weakly, "Yeah, come on. School should be starting soon anyway."

Kiba and Shikamaru nodded and start to make their way to the school entrance. Shikamaru sighs and looks up at the sky. He enjoys watching the clouds because it makes him feel free. Unlike the clouds, he is controlled by his parents and sometimes even his girlfriend. All he wants is to be able to do what he wants.

'That cloud looks like a rabbit.' Shikamaru thought to himself.

"Hei, so you guys free today?" Naruto asked.

"Well, I am." Kiba answers and then glares at Shikamaru.

Shikamaru simply nodded and Naruto continued, "So you guys want to go to the arcade today or something?"

"What's the point?" Kiba said in a bored tone, "I always kick your ass in any games we play."

"What?" Naruto eyebrow twitched, "I beat you the last time in that racing game."

"That was just a fluke!" Kiba retorted.

The two continue arguing and Shikamaru rolled his eyes, knowing that they are definitely going to the arcade since the two will want to prove to each other that the they are better than the other.

They entered the school with still five minutes more to spare. Their first subject is mathematics and also luckily for them, they have the same classes throughout the year so the three will always be together, just like old times. When the school bell finally rang, the three of them quickly run to their class. They are surprised to find that Sasuke is already there since they thought he just might have some problems getting through the girls.

Anyway, the three of them took their respective seats as assigned by their math's teacher, Asuma. Naruto sits behind Sakura, much to his delight, Shikamaru sits next to Sasuke and Kiba is the only that is among strangers that he does not know. Right then, the door burst open and Asuma walks in with a cigarette in his mouth.

"Good morning class!" Asuma said loudly, "I hope you guys have finished your homework assignment because I want them on my desk right now. Pass your assignments to the front."

"Here, Sakura-chan." Naruto said, handing his paper to Sakura.

Sakura took it and hands it to the person in front of her. She is now happy after hearing what Sasuke said to the girls.

"She is not my girlfriend." Was what he said at the parking lot when he stepped out of his car, leaving the depressed girl to walk alone. And he said that right after Naruto left. She knew that he was bad luck with him around her. Sakura now knew she still has a chance to score with Sasuke.

Asuma then starts writing something on the blackboard, stating that they will have to know how to use this formula for the new topic. Sakura immediately snaps out of her daydream to pay attention. After all, she has heard rumors that Sasuke likes smart girl, which she is and a girl with long hair, which she also has.

While Asuma was teaching, Sakura did not realize that a pair of black eyes was watching her. The eyes that belong to the guy that she has a huge crush on. Sasuke may have been a classmate of hers for a long time, but he had never noticed her. Until now.

'Since when did she begin to develop nicely?' Sasuke thought and then smirks, 'I think I've just found who my next target to get to my bed is.'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was now lunch time and Sakura decided to skip lunch since she had a big dinner last night and she wants to stay slim. She decided to have a little chat with Ino. Ino has told her that she will either be in the cafeteria or probably in the hallway with Sai and since Sakura couldn't find her in the cafeteria, she has to find Ino in the hallway.

She finally found Ino by Sai's locker and she was not surprised that they were making out. She has to admit that even though Sai is quite the silent type, he is good looking and she thinks that is the only reason why Ino dated him.

"Hei Ino." Sakura calls out.

Ino instantly pushed away from Sai and sighs in relief when she realized it was her friend, "Oh, you scared me there forehead."

Sakura popped a vein, "What did you call me?"

"Nothing, nothing," Ino said, remembering that Sakura has a bad temper, "So what do you want?"

"I just wanted to know about Sasuke." She stated.

"Sasuke?" Ino questions, "What makes you think I know about Sasuke?"

"Well, he did date you once." Sakura replies.

"Yeah but that doesn't mean I know all everything about him," Ino said, "All I know is that he only targets girls that interests him."

"What makes you say that?"

"That's what he told me on my first date with him." Ino replies. 'And a hell of a first date it was.' Ino thought to herself.

Sakura thanked Ino and starts to prepare for her next class when Ino called her.

"Sakura," She said, "I saw you talking to that Namikaze at the car park just now. What did I tell you about him?"

Sakura sighed, "Don't worry Ino, that idiot was just asking me about what was going on at the car park."

"I'm just making sure you don't be friends with that drug idiot." Ino warned.

"Don't worry about me." Sakura said and starts to leave Ino.

Unknown to them, Shikamaru had heard the whole thing and as much as he would like to tell about Naruto what he has heard, he just can't. He sighs and leaves where he was hiding. Sometimes he wondered what he actually saw in Sakura.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The three boys walk out of the arcade, with Kiba and Naruto still arguing since the last game they played, a soccer game was a draw. They wanted to have a rematch but Shikamaru told them it was getting late and the boys had to leave.

They went their separate ways after that and Naruto walked home alone, he really enjoyed himself at the arcade. When he reached home, he took a bath and then ate a large bowl of Ramen.

After that, he went to sleep, promising himself that he is going to ask Sakura on a date tomorrow, to confess his feelings.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elsewhere, a certain pink haired girl is also preparing for some sleep. She has already planned that she is going to try and ask Sasuke out on a date tomorrow and hoping that nothing is going to stop her. However, sometimes fate can be pretty cruel.


	3. Heartbroken in public

**Alright, here is the update. I dont have much to say here, so please enjoy this chapter and review.**

**And those who are reading my other story, the replicator, I will update it tomorrow. I am currently planning who should win Neji's fight but most importantly, how the fight would go.**

CHAPTER 3: HEARTBROKEN IN PUBLIC

Naruto Namikaze wakes up to a brand new day at the sound of his alarm clock ringing loudly. Normally, he would groan and continue to sleep but today, he immediately gets up, shuts the alarm clock and quickly gets off of bed to start school. He is normally never this excited but today, he is planning to ask Sakura to go out with him. Of course, he asks her out as friends and not a date, though that would be what he would like.

It is only seven in the morning and the bus comes around seven thirty so he has plenty of time. He grabs a towel and heads to the bathroom for a morning shower. He made sure he is clean and when he is done, he dries himself off and heads back to his room to get his school uniform.

As usual, he picks his white uniform and dark blue pants but since his jacket is clean today, he decides to wear it. After all, it improves his image, in a way. He checks the time once more and it is already seven fifteen, fifteen minutes more to go. He decides to have a quick breakfast. He heads to his kitchen to have his favorite breakfast, which is the instant Ramen in a cup.

He cuts up all the spices while the water boils. After waiting for a minute, he pours the hot water into the cup and waits for three minutes before he starts eating his breakfast at record speed, finishing all the noodles in four minutes and despite the heat of the broth, drank it all up quickly. He throws the empty cup into the dustbin, grabs his bag and heads out of his apartment, locking the door behind him.

He arrives at the bus stop with a few other students there. He didn't know any of them since they seem to be in the senior year. They glared at him and begin whispering to one another. Naruto ignored it. Then suddenly, one of them approached him but Naruto ignored him, not wanting to cause trouble.

The senior, a boy with brown hair shoves him, "Hei freshman," He said to Naruto, "You're the drug dealer's kid, right?"

Naruto did not look at him and replies, "I think you're mistaken."

The boy laughs, "Yeah right. The blonde kid with three stupid scars on each cheek, you're definitely the drug boy. You got any crack I could buy?" He teased.

Naruto turns at the brown haired boy, "Look, don't test my patience."

The boy feigns fear, "I'm so scaaared…!"

He and his friends then burst out laughing, giving in more insults related to Naruto. Naruto clenched his fist but he did not want to do anything. He just stood there, watching the cars pass by the bus stop. Then the brown haired boy was about to push him again when Naruto grabs his wrist, pulls him to Naruto's eye level and with one hand on the boy's chest, shoves him to his friends.

The brown haired boy is surprised that Naruto has so much power in just that push. His friends collided with him and all of them fall down. What surprised all of them is that their friend, Kankuro, which is the brown haired boy is never easily pushed like this and Naruto did this with just one hand.

"You son of a…" Kankuro yells, running at him but the bus arrives and they had to stop the fight or the bus driver would report to principal Tsunade about this.

Naruto steps into the bus with all of the students whispering not about Naruto, but what just happened between Naruto and the seniors. They know that Kankuro is the brother of Gaara and they form one of the toughest gang in school. With Kankuro as Gaara's right hand, Naruto has a lot of guts messing with him.

Naruto looks around the bus and he sees Sakura sitting by the window and an empty seat next to her. He approaches her.

"Hei, mind if I seat here?" Naruto asked politely, thinking she was still pissed from yesterday.

Sakura looks at Naruto and nodded, "Sure."

Naruto grinned and took a seat next to her. Sakura was actually about to say no but since today she felt good, going to tell Sasuke about her feelings, she don't think that anything could go wrong.

"So Sakura-chan," Naruto said, hoping to start a conversation, "Have you finished 's homework?"

Sakura nodded, "Yeah, History has always been pretty easy for me. How about you?"

Naruto nodded, "Yeah. I've decided to change my act and start concentrating on my studies. Well, except for Math, I still hate that subject."

Sakura giggles, "Some things will just never change."

"You seem to be awful happy today, Sakura-chan."

Sakura just shrugged, "I just feel that something good is going to happen today."

The two continue making small chat when the bus finally stopped. Although they have the same class in the first period, they parted ways since Sakura said she had to go to the bathroom while Naruto is going to wait for both Shikamaru and Kiba at the parking lot.

Since Shikamaru is always too lazy to walk to school, although he lives pretty near, Kiba has to pick him up in his car since it is on the way. However, Shikamaru may be lazy but he can fight pretty well by using his brains. He fights by using his surroundings as the advantage and thinks of strategies. Naruto and Kiba can never tell how Shikamaru can think of something so fast.

He arrives at the parking lot the same time Shikamaru and Kiba arrived, parking their car next to a white van. Kiba has a bag on his shoulder but Shikamaru is carrying nothing.

"Hei, Shikamaru, Kiba!" Naruto called out.

Kiba waves, "Hei, Naruto!"

They walk up to Naruto.

"Man," Shikamaru said, yawning, "I can't believe you are coming to school earlier and earlier when you could sleep for a few more minutes."

Naruto and Kiba sweat dropped, "I don't see how you can never get tired of sleeping."

Shikamaru shrugged, "How do you get tired of it?"

"There you are!" A voice said.

The three boys turn to see about six boys heading their way and Naruto recognized them all. It seems that they have not learned their lesson and their leader, Kankuro, seems to be pretty pissed and is going to start trouble.

"Who are they?" Kiba whispered.

"I don't know," Naruto answered back, "They just started insulting me earlier today so I pushed that brown haired kid."

"You are always causing troublesome things, Naruto." Shikamaru said, sighing.

"It's not my fault!" Naruto retorted.

The six boys surround the three boys, like lions ready to pounce on their trapped meals. Kankuro steps forward, his arms crossed on his chest.

"Hei, drug boy!" Kankuro said loudly, "Who the hell do you think you are?"

By this time, students are already forming a circle around them, wanting to know what is happening. Some are actually betting that they are going to fight and putting their money of Kankuro. They just hoped that they don't catch the attention of any of the teachers.

"I think I am… Naruto?" Naruto answers lamely.

Kankuro grabs Naruto by the collar, "You little arrogant brat!"

"I wasn't arrogant," Naruto replies back, "I was just answering your question."

Kankuro can no longer stand it and his fist goes for Naruto's face and if it hits, most likely it will break Naruto's nose. What happened next caused everyone to gasp in surprise. Kankuro is known for his strength and power and for Naruto to do this is shocking. The only ones not surprised are Kiba and Shikamaru.

Naruto has easily grabbed Kankuro's fist with one hand and he appears to be relaxed. Kankuro and the rest of the school watch in shock and Kankuro has veins on his arm from trying to power Naruto's hold but Naruto is easily holding it back.

"Look," Naruto said in a bored tone, "I already said I don't want to fight you guys. So once I let go, will you please go away and we can forget the whole thing?"

Naruto then let's go of Kankuro's fist but Kankuro is not going to back down. Kankuro tries to kick Naruto's gut but Naruto easily side-steps it. He grips Kankuro by the neck.

"I already warned you." Naruto said to Kankuro softly.

He knees Kankuro on the gut, causing him to drop to the ground, clutching his stomach area. Naruto then grabbed the back of Kankuro's collar and his other hand grabbing his shirt, tosses him to one of his friend. Kankuro and his friend collapses, the others backing away.

"Man," Shikamaru said, "That was troublesome."

The school bell rings and everyone begin to disperse, making their way to class. Naruto and his friends have Math and if they are late, that Asuma is going to really kill them. They ran to their class and when they opened their doors, they sigh in relief since Asuma is not yet there.

"Can you please move?" A voice said behind them.

They turn to see their Math teacher, "Asuman-sensei??"

"Yes," He answered, "Now get in or I will give you three detentions!"

The three quickly scrambled to their seats as Asuma walks to his desk. He lights up a cigarette, much to the dismay of the students and clear his throat.

"Alright class," He said, blowing out a puff of smoke, "I have a surprise test for you all today. Don't worry, it isn't hard and since I feel awfully good today, I will give you guys a few minutes to review what we have studied for the past two days. Only a few minutes though."

Everyone groaned and took out their Math notebook and begin studying. Naruto hated Math and while he is studying, he looks to his left and right. Sasuke is quite smart but he is a little far away, in front of him is Sakura but he doubt she will give him the answers and to his left is someone he doesn't know. He sighed. Looks like he can't try and cheat.

"Alright class," Asuma said, "I have to go and get the test papers. I forgot to bring them just now."

'Yeah right,' Sakura thought, 'He probably wants to have another puff of smoke.'

"Hei Naruto," A voice said.

Everyone turned and is surprised that it was Sasuke. He rarely talks in class and especially not to Naruto, though they do hang out in a group.

"What?"

"I heard you got in a fight with Kankuro?" He asked.

"Reluctantly." Shikamaru answered for Naruto.

Sasuke smiled, impressed, "To pick a fight with Kankuro? That takes a lot of guts. And you actually beat him."

Those that did not watch or heard about the fight gasped, looking at Naruto. Naruto simply shrugged, "Well, he asked for it. I never even wanted to be involved in a fight."

Sasuke narrows his eyes, "I would like to test your strength. Now"

Now everyone is listening to the conversation, interested where this just might be going. Naruto looked at Sasuke, trying to see if he was joking or not. Sure, he know that Sasuke is strong but that doesn't mean he just wants to go and fight with him just to 'test' his power and all.

"Look Sasuke," Naruto said calmly, "We can do that in gym class or something but…"

"What are you? A chicken?" Sasuke teased.

Naruto clenched his fist. Sakura is also beginning to get worried but not at Naruto but at Sasuke. She already knows of Naruto's strength. He has been to her house a couple of times to help her mother move things in the house and he is quite strong. She even heard that he is feared in the local gym.

Before Naruto could answer, the door burst open and Asuma enters the class carrying a stack of papers. Without even saying a word, he starts giving the handing in the papers to all of the students. Naruto prepares for the test, hoping to at least get a good score even if it is his weakest subject.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was now the period before lunch time and Kiba is separated from both Shikamaru and Naruto and he has the most boring subject of all; History. Even their teacher, is so boring. And what's with that weird mask on his face? Did he have a bad scar or something?

However, the good thing is that Kiba is in the same class with Hinata. And to make it even better, she is sitting next to him. He has always had a crush on her since he first laid eyes on her. But he knows how to keep his feelings. Even his friends didn't know he had a crush on someone. Now the problem is first to win her heart and even if he succeeds in that, he needs to get rid of that overprotective cousin of hers.

Kiba checks his watch on his wrist. 'Only a few more minutes before lunch time.' Kiba thought.

"Hei, Hinata," Kiba whispered, "Mind if I ask you a personal question?"

Hinata did not react to arouse any suspicion from their teacher, "What is it, Kiba-kun?"

"Well," Kiba hesitated, "Do you… you know, like anyone?"

Hinata blushed furiously, "Why… Why do you… want to… know?"

Kiba shrugged, "I just want to know… Just curious I guess."

"Well," Hinata began to sweat, "There is… someone… in this… class."

'Someone in this class?' Kiba thought, 'I have to find out who it is. Maybe if I find out who it is, I can find what it is that Hinata likes in that guy and then try to act like him.'

"Would you care to tell me who it is?" Kiba asked, pushing her.

Hinata gulped, "I… Well… I don't think… He…"

"Hei, stop disturbing her." A voice told Kiba.

It was coming from behind him and Kiba knows who it is. He sighs and puts his attention back to his teacher. Just like Kiba had told himself earlier, Neji is one of the obstacles he needs to bypass before he can get Hinata. And once he has passed Neji, he will still need the approval of her family, which wil bel the hardest of them all. Then again, if it is to conquer the heart of Hinata, he will do whatever it needs to be done to have her. Besides, picking a fight with Neji is out of the question to win his approval since he is the school's martial arts expert.

Kiba may be strong but when you fight with someone who has mastered the arts of self defense, it is useless to fight against him. He wonders if Naruto can beat him. Naruto has never lost in a fight before but then again, there is no point in the two of them fighting.

After all, she is perfect to him in everyway. The only thing that is bad about her is that she is too shy. Her long black hair makes her more beautiful and although her eyes appear to be quite white and a little strange, he sees no problem in that. She is also kind and has a huge heart.

Kiba pitied Naruto that he had to like Sakura, of all people. Yes, he will acknowledge that she is beautiful but it seems her heart is not. She only has her sights for Sasuke, like most of the girls in the school. "Don't just look on the outside. You have to look on the inside." That was what Kiba's dad had always told him.

Kiba never understood what it meant when he was just a kid but now he understood. After all, how else can his mother be so happy with her father? They are the best parents he can ever ask for.

Kiba is brought out of his thoughts when the school bell rang, signifying that it is now time for lunch. dismisses the classes and everyone cheers, making their way out of the door.

"I'll see you later, Hinata!" Kiba said before leaving the class. He did not notice the hateful glare given off by Neji.

'Now I have to find Naruto and Shikamaru and the rest of the gang.' Kiba thought.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura is on her way to the cafetaria. She had decided that she will meet with Sasuke after school ends. Then that will be the perfect time to confess her feelings for him. Unlike the rest of the school girls, she loves him while the others probably just like him for his money and his reputation.

After all, getting Sasuke may be one of her dreams but it will come with a bonus too. She can finally get rid of Naruto from her back. Yes, she can actually just do it anytime now but since Sasuke is still a friend of his, Sasuke will still probably defend Naruto before her. However, if she and Sasuke are a couple, Sasuke will respect her decision no matter what and she can finally tell Naruto what she really thinks of him.

Sure, she will have to deal with her mum but that will just be a small problem. Her mum can still be friends with that drug dealer but she is not going to be even near him. How can her mum actually be so blind? Everyone in the people know that the Namikaze's are drug dealers so how hard are it to see that?

She was now alone in the hallways to the cafeteria since she slowed down her walking pace in her thoughts. Suddenly, she felt a hand grab her shoulder. She turns around and gasped, not believing that it was him to stop her.

"Sasuke-kun?" She said, still surprised.

He smirked, "I wanted to talk with you."

"Talk? With me?" She sounded like a fool.

She is now desperately trying to stop looking at him and start functioning properly. The two ignored the lazy boy, Shikamaru walking pass them and when he finally turned a corner, Sasuke looked at Sakura's green eyes.

"Sakura, I have been trying to find the perfect opportunity to talk with you."

"Really?" She was in shock, "About what?"

Sasuke starts looking at her, from head to toe and Sakura actually blushed. The two were so lost that they did not notice Shikamaru spying on them from the corner. He knew that Temari is not going to like that he was late to meet her for lunch at the cafeteria but he has to find out what the two are doing. Had Sakura have some common sense, the way Sasuke is looking at her is that of a pervert but Shikamaru can tell that she is not thinking right.

"You see Sakura," Sasuke starts to say, "I have always been a friend of yours but now that you have grown, I am starting to feel… a little different about you."

Sakura blushed lightly, "What kind of feelings?"

Sasuke again looks into her eyes and it is as if Sakura has been hypnotised, "I don't know what these feelings are, Sakura, but I want to be more than a friend to you."

Sakura could not say anything and Shikamaru watch on in disgust. Sasuke has no such feelings for a girl and whatever his true intentions are, they can't be good.

"Sakura," Sasuke said again, "Will you go out with me?"

After a second of silence, Sakura hugs him, "Of course!"

Shikamaru could not watch anymore. The last thing he saw before he left the scene was Sasuke smiling as he returns the hug. Sasuke did not see Shikamaru though.

'This is just too easy.' Sasuke thought and pulls off the hug, discussing with Sakura about what time to pick her up.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the cafeteria, Naruto is getting impatient of waiting for Sakura. He is going to ask her out tonight and where the heck is Shikamaru? Kiba is too busy eating his lunch. That is the deal with Kiba. Do not talk with him when he is eating since he won't hear anything. Talk to him only when he finishes eating.

He keeps glancing at the doorway of the cafeteria, hoping to see a sign of that lazy friend of his or the girl with pink hair. He keeps looking over there that he did not notice the glares that Kankuro and Gaara are giving. Gaara has heard everything from Kankuro and although he felt sorry for his idiotic brother, he felt impressed that a freshman was able to stand up and actually embarrass Kankuro in front of a group of students.

In his group, no one has ever beaten Kankuro in a test of strength. The only reason why Gaara is the leader is because of his ruthlessness. Yes, he is weaker than Kankuro but if you anger Gaara, not even strength can be enough to beat him.

"Naruto Namikaze eh?" Gaara said to no one in particular, "You seem interesting."

At that moment, a now very cheerful pink haired girl entered the cafeteria with Sasuke. Naruto immediately got off his seat and makes his way to Sakura. He saw Sasuke and didn't care. He is just going to ask her out as friends so there is nothing wrong with that.

"Hei, Sakura-chan!" Naruto said happily.

Sakura looks at him and immediately tightened the hold with Sasuke.

"What do you want, Naruto?!" She said angrily.

Naruto was a little surprise but he ignored it, "Sakura-chan, I was wondering if we can go out together tonight? Not a date, just as friends, you know?"

Out of all the responses that Naruto expected, he did not expect this kind of response. The whole cafeteria stopped eating and looked at what happened. Naruto has already grown in reputation due to his fight with Kankuro and some are even beginning to respect him but now, the new tough kid seems to have fallen in despair.

The sound of a slap is heard throughout the cafeteria. And that is hard to achieve when the cafeteria is loud enough as it is but the sound of the slap was harder than the sound of everyone talking. The cafeteria is now silent, only the sound of the clock ticking can be heard.

Naruto's face is now facing to his right due to the force of the slap. That is the most pain he has ever felt and the mark of the slap can still be seen. Heck, even the feeling of the air brushing on the slapped cheek hurts.

"Naruto," Sakura said, "I have been waiting to tell you this for years now. I don't like you. As a matter of fact, I hate you with every bone in my body. How can I even be a friend with the son of a drug dealer? I have only been pretending to be your friend because of my mother, nothing else."

Everyone was silent and Naruto could feel his heart breaking. He was still facing to his right.

"Everyone here hates you, Naruto. You are the kind of person that won't have friends and don't even deserve to have a friend. Now I have got Sasuke-kun over here so you can just get out of our circle of friends. You are the person here that can never be loved by anyone."

Sakura shakes her head, "Look at everyone here. They all hate you, Naruto. No girl will even give you a second glance. And I will tell you one more thing Naruto Namikaze, as a reminder. I hate you. Despise you, just like everyone else."

The cafeteria was silent and at that instant, Shikamaru burst through the doors of the cafeteria, looking around and panting. He sees Naruto looking away with Sakura and Sasuke in front of him.

"I'm too late…" Shikamaru whispered to himself.

He could have warned Naruto about this but Temari had found him and he lost track of time. The only thing he can do right now is watch his good friend stand there, alone in the darkness, helpless. Then, to everyone's shock, a tear falls rolls down Naruto's cheek.

Without looking at Sakura, he said, "I thought you were different, Sakura. I thought… you were a friend… I thought you really were different."

With that, Naruto pushes Sasuke out of the way and out of the cafeteria. The pain in his heart is too unbearable. Of all the people to say it to him, why did it have to be the person he had loved for so long. The closes friend he has ever got, or so he thought.

"Wait, Naruto!" Kiba said, rushing to the door. He and Shikamaru left the cafeteria, leaving the stunned students in the cafeteria.

Normally the people would hate Sakura, but to everyone, they cheered. They actually congratulated Sakura for finally telling him off. Sakura only smiled at the compliments, never having this much attention.

"The drug boy is gone!" A guy shouted.

"So long to the son of the crack lord!" Another girl shouted.

The cafeteria returned back to normal. Gaara and Kankuro smirked, unable to believe that the boy that is so strong can easily be defeated by a girl by just a few words.

"Naruto Namikaze, it seems I have found a way to break you even more." Gaara said, laughing light.


	4. The Date

**Hei, here is the update. Hope you will enjoy this chapter.**

CHAPTER 4: THE DATE

Sakura is getting nervous as she checks the time once more. Sasuke will pick her up in about five minutes and here she is, waiting in anticipation. Sasuke had actually just asked her to a date today just after he confessed he has feelings for her. It was kind of weird that they would go out so quickly but she was not going to complain. It's just is that so much has happened today.

She can still remember the incident at the cafeteria where she publicly humiliated Naruto. She is not feeling a single bit of guilt for doing that. After all, everyone hated him and he just needed someone brave enough to tell him that straight to his face. And for that, she actually became more popular with the students in Konoha high.

Still, even if she didn't like Naruto, being close to him did bring in some benefits to her. Such as having access to the gym to stay fit. It's because of the going to the gym that she now has the body of a model and none of the gym members there dared to get close to her due to fear of Naruto since he is the strongest guy in the gym. Even the biggest guy there was easily defeated by Naruto.

She sighed, knowing that going to the gym will be suicide. If she goes there and with Naruto now hating her, she will be the prime target by all the males there. It seems that she will have to do her exercises here at home and that isn't so bad anyway.

"Honey," Sakura's mother called from downstairs, "Your date has arrived."

"I'll be down in a minute!" She replied, checking herself out one more time in the mirror.

For their date, Sasuke is simply taking her to the mall to watch a movie and maybe have some dinner there. She is wearing a black long sleeve blouse and a dark blue skirt which stops at half of her thigs, revealing much of her smooth legs.

She finally got out of her room and make her way downstairs. She can see her mother talking to Sasuke. From here, she can see Sasuke clearly. He is wearing a dark shirt with another black jacket to cover it and blue jeans. However, it makes him look even hotter, in Sakura's opinion.

Sasuke saw Sakura looking at him from the stairs, "Sakura, you look… good." Sasuke said, checking her out from head to toe.

Sakura blushed, "Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself."

"Are you ready to go?"

Sakura nodded and Sasuke offered his arm, which she gladly accepts. She rests her head on Sasuke's broad shoulder, walking out of her house. She can see Sasuke's car, which was a porsche. She is definitely going to enjoy her date tonight.

"Don't be out so late dear!" Sakura's mum called out.

Sakura did not answer as she closed the door of the porsche. Sasuke then sat next to her and started up the engine. Sakura waved at her mother goodbye as Sasuke drove off, leaving her mother waving and she closed the door of the Haruno's house.

They arrived at the mall in just five minutes even though the distance between Sakura's house and the mall are quite far. Sasuke drove fast and Sakura was scared that they might get into an accident but Sasuke seem to have some confidence in his driving skills. They parked right in front of the mall.

"So, what do you want to do first?" Sasuke asked, opening the door for Sakura.

"I guess we could eat first before we watch the movie."

"Anything for my cherry blossom." Sakura said, smirking when he saw Sakura blushed.

They walked hand in hand and everyone that passed by them stopped to look at the couple. They can recognise Sasuke since he is the son of one of the most successful businesses in Konoha and also because of Sakura's beauty. They thought that the two make a perfect couple.

Sakura can also feel angry glares given to her, most of them from the female populace that watched her cling to Sasuke as they pass by. Sakura ignored the glares, knowing that they are just jealous.

They walked into a fast food restaurant and imagine their surprise when they saw two of their friends there.

"Ino! Sai!" Sakura called, "What are you guys doing here?"

"What's it look like, forehead?" Ino retorted, "We're on a date."

"Well," Sasuke said calmly, "We may as well make it a double date." Sasuke then took a seat next to Sai while Sakura sat next to Ino.

The four friends start talking about what happened in school such as classes and homeworks and what they plan to do tonight. Sai and Ino had just watched a movie and are about to go home. Sakura decided that they should watch the same movie that Ino and Sai watched since they said it was a good movie. Sasuke simply grunted.

In Sasuke's mind, he is just planning on how to get Sakura back to his house and into his bed. He knows that Sakura is not an easy target but to him, the harder they are, the more he preys after them.

"But seriously Sakura," Ino said, taking a piece of a french fry, "What you did to Naruto just now was really unexpected."

Sakura sighed, "And what is so unexpected about it? You have always said that I shouldn't hang around him."

"I know," Ino said, eating the French fry, "But I was expecting you to tell him off alone. Still, telling him the truth in front of everyone was better than I expected."

"The idiot had it coming at him." Sasuke said suddenly, joining in the conversation, "He thinks that just because he beat Kankuro today means he will become popular."

"He was trying to become popular?" Sai questioned.

"What else?" Sasuke said, looking at Sai, "That idiot has no friends and it was pretty obvious that he planned to start the new year by gaining friends in a new school."

"Please," Ino scoffed, "With his current reputation and rumours, he will never get any friends. He will always be alone and die alone."

"And wait till I humiliate him tomorrow," Sasuke clenched his fist, "I am going to beat him so bad in gym class."

"I don't think that is a good idea, Sasuke-kun." Sakura said, sounding fearful.

"And why would that be a bad idea?"

"Becase Naruto is strong and…" Sakura started to say but Sai interrupted her.

"Sakura, just because Naruto beat that idiot Kankuro does not mean that he is that strong. Sasuke has a personal trainer at home, you know?"

The four continue talking about Naruto and how to make his life a living hell that they did not notice two students from their school passing by the shop. The two of them are also with another guy, wearing a shirt with a hood. The hood is to hide his face, knowing that his face will bring trouble to his friends.

"Looks like Sakura is happy." The guy with the hood said, his hands in his pockets.

"Seriously man," Kiba said, "What is she doing here?"

"On a date, what else?" Shikamaru answered.

"I know that!" Kiba roared back, "I mean, why this place for a date." Kiba then turned to the hooded figure, "You shouldn't have chose this place to come and relax."

"Don't worry, Kiba," The hooded figure said, "Just because she hurt me does not mean I hate her. As long as she is happy, that will be good enough."

Shikamaru sighed, "Seriosuly Naruto, it may be troublesome but you have to forget about her. Just move on."

The hooded figure remained silence as he continues walking, his two best friends following him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The movie ended at ten forty five at night and it was pretty late. The mall of course closes at twelve but it was late to be still awake on a school day. Sakura and Sasuke walked out of the movie holding hands but anyone can see that the two seem to be tired.

Just like what Ino and Sai said, the movie was pretty good. It was a mix of action and romance and it was perfect for their date since Sakura is more to the romantic side while Sasuke prefered the actions. So the two were happy about the movie.

Although the mall is going to close in an hour and fifteen minutes, the mall was quite empty, not that it mattered. Sasuke himself is excited on what he is going to do to Sakura when she reached his house. He can barely hide his excitement as he wrapped his arms around his waist.

Sakura however felt uneasy at the grab. She has already heard about Sasuke's reputation as a playboy but she normally brushed it away. After all, how can a boy that is so nice actually have an ugly side? There is no way that Sasuke is like that. Those rumours are probably started from all those stupid girls that were dumped by him.

When they reached the car, Sasuke turned to face Sakura, "How about you come home with me?"

Sakura gulped, "I can't, my mum is expecting me home."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "Really? You sure you don't want to follow me home?"

Sakura nodded slowly, "But I guess you can drive me home."

Sasuke shook his head, his anger rising, "I can't because the gates at my house won't open for anyone at eleven and I only have ten minutes to go."

"You can sleep at my house?"

Sasuke felt a tinge of excitement, "In the same room with you?"

"Of course not! I mean, on the couch downstairs."

Sasuke sighed, "It seems that you have to walk home, Sakura. I've got to go."

Sakura watched in disbelief as Sasuke drove away, leaving her stranded. Her house is quite far and the shortest way to walk there will be through the park. However, it is quite dangerous to go through that way since it is already dark and she is alone. However, if she don't get home by eleven, her mom will be pissed off at her.

Making her decision, she decides to go through the park, hoping that no one will disturb her there. She can't believe that Sasuke had actually just left here there alone and expect her to walk home alone. She looked at the time and it is already ten fifty five. She is going to have to hurry.

When she reached the park, she was having doubts of using this way since it was quite dark here and she is alone. Who knows what might happen to her when she is alone here? But she has to get home so pushing away all her fear, she entered the park.

Walking alone in such a dark place was like something when you play those stupid resident evil games. She never liked those kind of games and now that she is walking alone, it just brings back stupid memories about that. Sakura clutched her purse tightly, breathing slowly.

Even the slightest sound frightened her. The rustling of a bush would cause her to jump and the whenever the lights in the park would suddenly blow up, she would yelp back.

After walking half way in the park, she saw a group of men, around five of them heading her way. They seem to be a group of friends but what really scared her is that they seem to be the bad type. They were only wearing tank tops and had tatoos all over their arms. The two of them were also drinking a can of beer. She decided to just ignore them. Perhaps if she don't disturb them, they won't disturb her.

When the two near each other, all of the guys stopped and looked at her, causing Sakura to stop since they are blocking her way. She looked at them and she can see that all five of them are eyeing her, which made her feel uncomfortable.

One of them whisteled, "Damn, what's a fine thing like you doing here… all alone?"

One of them grabbed Sakura's arm, "How about we have a small party with her?"

Sakura tried to pull away but the guy's grip was strong. "She seems to be a fighter," One of them said, "I like it when they are rough!"

All five of them surround her and start to feel her body. Sakura tried to scream for help but one of them has his hand on her mouth, shutting her up. She tried to kick the guy holding her in the groin but the others were already holding her leg.

'No, this can't be happening!' Sakura thought. She never thought that she might be put in this kind of situation. She has heard that girls that were raped suffer mental trauma and she does not want to end up like them.

"Let her go!" A voice said from behind them.

All the men stop what they were doing to look at the man. Sakura can see that one man is there, wearing a hood and hiding his face. She didn't care who he was as long as he is here to help her.

"Care to join our little party?" A guy with beard invited.

"Party? Sure…" The hooded man said, "But define party."

"You know?" The guy said, shrugging, "We take turns having fun with her."

The hodded figure shook his head, "Ah, I don't like that kind of party. I meant a party where I will beat each and everyone of you senseless if you don't let go of her."

The man holding Sakura snorted, "And what is she to you?"

The hooded figure looked at Sakura and Sakura can see that the guy had blue eyes, even though the hood was hiding his face, "Not much but a girl with such beauty should not be treated this way."

The one facing Naruto smirked, pulling out a small knife from his pocket, "Then be my guest and stop us."

The hooded figure cracked his knuckles, "I'll be glad to."


	5. Safe and Sound

CHAPTER 5: SAFE AND SOUND

Sakura was trembling from fear as she watched the four men surrounding the hooded figure. She knew that the man was brave enough to stand up for her but he won't stand a chance against them. He is outnumbered and one of them is wielding a small knife. Sakura had a tear roll down her cheek since she will be harmed and also because she brought danger to another man's life.

"I will warn you once more," The hooded figure said, looking at the man holding the knife, "Leave her alone and I won't have to hurt you."

The man, who has extremely long black hair laughed, "You have got to be kidding me!"

The park then became silent. The four men did not do anything yet. They just surrounded the hooded man, waiting for one of them to attack while the hooded figure is trying to find an open target to save the pink haired girl. He know he can beat them but he is worried for the girl's safety. After all, he has beaten even seven people once when he was alone and he still came out alright.

The man holding Sakura decided to feel Sakura's body once more causing Sakura to tear up in fear. The hooded figure could not watch any longer and with unbelievable speed, reached the first man to his right, punching the man square in the nose.

The man screamed in pain, falling on his back and clutching his nose. No doubt that the hooded man broke that guy's nose. The three men watch in horror on their fallen comrade and all three together jumped at the hooded man. All of them successfully pinned him to the ground but to their shock and horror, the guy easily got up, with all three men still on his back, trying to use their weight to pull him down but the guy is strong to still stand on his feet.

The hooded figure picked one of the guy's on his back and threw him down, right at Naruto's feet. The other two, not wanting to suffer like their friend being tossed like a doll, quickly jumped off the man's back. One of them accidentally pulled the hood off, revealing his face.

However, due to the poor light, they can barely see his face. Sakura was hoping to see the man's face but she can only see spiky hair and blue cerulean eyes. The rescuer quickly pulled back the hood to hide his face. It seems that he does not want to reveal his identity, much to Sakura's dismay. She was beginning to have her hopes up since the man seems to be able to overpower them.

The guy who had his nose broken attacked the hooded man, trying to punch his face but the guy easily moved his face back and grabbed the man's wrist. The man begin to scream in pain, trying to release the grip but the rescuer has no intentions on letting him go. He held so tight until everyone could hear the guy's wrist being broken due to the power of the grip.

The hooded figure released the man and the man, who now has a broken nose and wrist started to run, clutching his wrist and still screaming in pain. Sakura was shocked that the boy could break a person's bone by just using his strength and it scares her.

"Damn you!" The guy wielding the knife yelled, his arm swinging and aimed for the neck.

The hooded man watch in horror as the knife gets closer to him. Everything seems to be like in slow motion when the knife finally reached it's target, blood spurting out. The attacker was breathing heavily, hoping that he killed the power rescuer. Due to the attack, the hood is once again off and his back is now facing everyone. Sakura had her hands to her mouth. She saw the blood and she knew that the attacker aimed for his neck.

The hooded figure slowly turned to face the man with the knife. He was still alive and in the darkness, Sakura can see the man's eyes again and his spiky hair, which was blonde. She can also see a small amount of red liquid on his face, seeping out of the wound. She realised that the attacker missed and attacked the hooded man's cheek.

The blonde rescuer touched his wound and looked at his hand. His hand had red liquid on it and he clenched his fists. He already has scars on his face and now tonight, he has another new one. That only angered him and he charged at the man with the knife, catching the man by surprise. He punched the man on his left cheek and the punch was so strong that he dropped to the ground.

The other two of the man's friends quickly took the opportunity to attack but the blonde man kicked one of the attacker square on the face, sending him crashing on a tree and knocked out. The other attacker was so shocked that he forgot he was still charging at the blonde man.

The blonde caught the man by the collar and started sending fists to the man's face, blood spurting out of his mouth from the punches. After five punches, the man was unconscious and the blonde boy let go off him. The body dropped on the ground and the way the rescuer treated the body as if it was trash scared the man that scared the blonde's face.

The blonde reached down and grabbed the man who attacked his face. The man looked dead into the blue eyes and he can see rage inside it. However, he did not receive the same punishment as his comrades. Instead, the blonde kneed him in the gut, let go of the man's collar and gave a hard kick to the man's chest. The man was sent crashing to the park's dust bin and due to the kick, was knocked out.

The only man left was the guy holding Sakura. Sakura was beginning to have a shimmer of hope when the man, deciding to anger the rescuer, turned Sakura around and licked her left cheek, slowly. Sakura screamed in disgust and the next thing she know was being tossed away. She landed hard on a tree and her world went black.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura groaned in pain and she can feel a throbbing pain in her head. She opened her eyes and she realised she was no longer in the park. She was looking up at the night's sky, the twinkling stars high above. And the weird part is, she was moving when she can tell that she is lying down. That is when she realised she is being carried.

She looked at the person carrying her and she can see that it is the hooded man, who had deep blue eyes and spiky blonde hair. It seems that the boy preferred to have his identity not known since he has his hood covering his face again and the only thing Sakura can see in the hood is the man's mouth.

Just looking at the hood and only seeing the boy's mouth somehow reminded her of those wise monks she would watch in all those TV shows where the main character climbs up the mountain and finds a temple with all these hooded monks training him. The thought brought a giggle and the hooded figure realised she was awake.

"You're awake." The guy said gently.

"What happened?" She asked, rubbing her head.

"I beat them all up. I already warned them not to harm you."

Sakura smiled softly, "Thank you."

Sakura can see that the man smiled, "I was just helping a girl needing of help. Pigs like them just bring bad name to us men."

"I guess not all men are like that."

The hooded boy shook his head, "Not all. If all them were like that, all the female population would fear men."

Sakura giggled, "True."

The man continued carrying Sakura and she realised that the man is already in the residential area. To walk from the park and walk to this area would take about ten minutes and he did that while carrying her. She felt a little awful for doing this to him. He already helped her by rescuing her and now he is actually bringing her home.

"Wait," Sakura asked, "Where are you taking me?"

"To your house." The man answered.

"You know where I live?"

The man nodded, "Yeah. We still have about three blocks to go."

Sakura felt a little weird that this stranger knows where she lives, "Are you like, a stalker or something?"

The man did not answer immediately as he thought of answer, "I wouldn't really say stalker is the right choice of words. I would just say, that I watch over you to make sure you're safe. Perhaps like a guardian."

"You were watching me? Even on my date just now?!"

The man laughed and the laugh somehow seems familiar to Sakura, "Of course not! I don't watch you for twenty four hours. I just somehow follow you from afar when you're walking alone."

Sakura did not hear the man's explanation. She was busy trying to remember where she heard that kind of laugh before. She knew she can always hear this kind of laughing since she was a child but she just can't place a finger on it. She looked at the hooded man again but she could not identify much about him since his face is covered.

She had the urge to throw the hood off to find out who he really is but that was a bad idea since first, she will be doing something what the man did not want, after he had actually saved her and second, she probably doesn't know the man. That laugh could belong to anybody so she pushed the thoughts away.

"Can I at least know your name?" Sakura asked, although she knew the answer.

"Sorry," The man replied, his eyes still fixed on the road, "But if I tell you my name, you will freak out."

"So I do know you!"

The man stayed silent and Sakura felt she had won a small victory. She didn't care now, as long she somehow knew the man. He's probably an old friend or something and just when she was about to press another question, the man stopped her.

"You should sleep," The man advised, "Your head is still sore from hitting the tree just now."

The moment the guy said that, the pain in her head came again and she groaned in pain. She can still remember the incident when that stupid man licked her face and threw her to a tree like a piece of garbage. The thought of that infuriated her. The hooded figure seem to sensed Sakura's discomfort since he can see the anger in her green orbs and she was trembling slightly.

"Don't worry," The hooded boy said, trying to calm Sakura down, "I made sure the last guy paid for his acts."

Sakura smiles and she started to close her eyes, "Thank you." She muttered before she closed her eyes and fell asleep. The warmth provided by the boy was so comfortable that it was like sleeping in her own bed. The hooded figure smiled at the sleeping Sakura, sighing in relief.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura shifted in her sleep and when she could not feel the same warmth, she opened her eyes. Her vision was still blurry and she blinked a few times to adjust her eyes. She soon realised that she was no longer being carried since she is lying down on something soft. She realised that she was on her bed.

'When did I get home?' Sakura thought.

She then remembered everything, from the assault at the park to being carried by her rescuer. Since she was in her room, she knew that the man wasn't lying when that hooded man said that he knows where she live. She thought he was just joking but it looks like he was telling the truth. She looked at the clock on her night stand and it was already eleven thirty at night. It means that she just arrived home.

She got off her bed and made her way out of her room. She was still quite sleepy and had trouble walking. She had to use the wall for balance to make sure she knows where she is going. She was about to walk down the stairs when she realised that the lights in the living room were still on, which means her mum was still up.

'That's odd,' Sakura thought, 'Mum normally sleeps at eleven the latest. What's she still doing up?'

She slowly walked down a few steps and she can hear voices. There were two voices. It seems that her mum is talking to someone and being a curious girl, she took one more step down to at least try and see who it is. Sakura hoped that it was not her mum's latest boyfriends. Being a widow, her mother had several boyfriend's but had broken up with them since they were only interested in getting in bed with her mum.

Yes, despite her age, Sakura's mother is still quite beautiful. Sakura can just imagine that she will be like her mother in the future if she doesn't get married, being chased by men. That's the life if you're single and still beautiful.

Sakura can see her mother in her bathrobe talking with someone wearing a hood. Sakura gasped softly, realising that her mother is talking to the person that saved her earlier. Sakura now really wanted to know what they are talking about and took one more step down and now she can hear whatever it is they are talking about.

"I really can't express my gratitude for saving my daughter." Sakura's mother said, holding her chest where her heart is.

"Please," The hooded blonde said, "I was just helping a girl that needs help."

"I knew I can always trust you," Her mother exclaimed, "You have always watched over her."

Sakura could not believe her ears. It seems that her mother knew who this blonde. Could it be that her mum hired a kind of bodyguard to watch over her. The thought of that angered Sakura a little. She wasn't a baby and she knew that her mum can be a little overprotective at times. Then again, if it wasn't for this 'bodyguard,' Sakura would have been raped by those pigs a few minutes ago.

"Well," The hooded boy said, looking at the clock in the living room, "I really must get going. It can also get pretty dangerous for me to walk home alone at this time."

"You can always stay here, you know?" Sakura's mum told the hooded boy.

"I wouldn't want to trouble you."

"It will be no trouble at all."

The hooded figure hesitated, "I really would love to, but I still have to pack my books for school tomorrow. And I wouldn't want to trouble Sakura."

Now Sakura is even more curious in identifying her saviour. It seems he is still going to school, which means that he is around her age. She could see that the hooded figure say something to her mum but he said it so softly that she could not describe what he said and then, he started to make his way out of the door.

As the hooded figure walked out, Sakura's mom grabbed him by the sleeve, "You didn't think you fooled me, did you, Naruto?"

The hooded figure stopped and the name shocked Sakura. She will not believe that this boy is Naruto. After all, why would he help her after what she done to him today so she pushed those thoughts away. She knew that the figure is not Naruto and her mom is probably just letting her suspicions get the better of her. Sakura watched in silence.

"I really have to go." The figure said, never saying anything about what Sakura's mom asked.

"Fine, but don't think that I didn't know it was you, Naruto."

With that, Sakura's mom closed the front door and started to switch the lights of the living room off. Sakura also quickly started to make her way to her room, her mind still trying to find an answer that might make sense.

She knew that the person couldn't have been Naruto since only a person out of their mind would help a person after humiliating them in public. She laid down on her bed with troubled thoughts, not knowing what to think. Even though the thought of Naruto saving her didn't make sense, the evidence that it was him are there.

She did notice that the hooded boy had blue eyes and spiky blonde hair. The same kind of eyes and hair that Naruto has. Also, she remembered the hooded boy's laugh, which was exactly like Naruto. Sakura did not know what to think and decided to push all these thoughts away since they are creating powerful headache's.

She decided to find her answers in school tomorrow. She remembered that Naruto would definitely say something to her if it really was him that saved her. So she may as well wait for tomorrow to get her answers. With that, she closed her eyes and begin to drift to sleep.


	6. Truth

**Hei, here is the update guys. I hope you wil enjoy this chapter and please review. hehe**

CHAPTER 6: TRUTH

Sakura woke up at the sound of her alarm clock ringing. She shut it off and sat up on her bed, rubbing her eyes. Her alarm always wakes her up at six forty five in the morning so she doesn't really have to check the time since she already knows the time. She looked outside the window and the sky is quite bright. The sun is blocked by the clouds. It looks like it is going to be a good weather.

She got off her bed and took a towel from her drawer. She covered her mouth as she yawned and walked to the bathroom. Her mum is probably down stairs in the kitchen, preparing breakfast. She can hear her mom singing to some old song cheerfully. Sakura can never tell how her mum can still act so cheerful after her father died all those years ago.

He died when Sakura was nine years old. Her father was running late to get to work and when Sakura returned from school, she saw her sitting on the living room couch and crying. It was there that her mother gave the sad news.

Sakura shook her head, trying to erase those painful memories. She brushed her teeth and when she looked at herself in the mirror, she realised she had something on her forehead that wasn't supposed to be there. She had a small lump on her head and it was bruised. There is a bandage on it but it hardly covered it. It was then that Sakura remembered about the incident from yesterday at the park.

She was fortunate that she didn't get raped. And she wouldn't have gotten into that kind of situation if Sasuke had just dropped her off. She felt a little anger towards the Uchiha. He could have at least dropped her off in the residential area, which was much safer.

Sakura also remembered the horrifying thought that her saviour, the hooded figure, was Naruto. She still couldn't believe it. There was no way in hell that it would be him that saved her after what she did. Her mother was probably just guessing that her rescuer was Naruto but the evidence is still there. The person had spiky blonde hair and also those deep blue eyes.

Sakura was already having a headache and decided to stop all these troubling thoughts. She stepped into the shower and sighed in relief as the warm water showered on her. She started washing herself clean which took her about ten minutes when she was finally done cleaning herself.

She stepped out of the shower and walked back into her room to get ready for school. She opened her wardrobe and took out her white school uniform and blue skirt. As her accessories, she would wear a pink ribbon on her head and also a blue scarf on her collar. It makes her look even more beautiful. After she was done dressing, she looked at herself in the mirror and started to comb her hair.

'I still can't believe Sasuke-kun would leave me stranded at the mall.' Sakura thought angrily.

After spending precisely three minutes fixing herself, she made her way to the kitchen. Even from the second floor she can smell breakfast which was pancakes. Her mom is the best when it comes to making pancakes and Sakura can't wait for breakfast. She stepped into the kitchen and she can see her mother on the frying pan, cooking her own pancakes.

"Good morning mom!" She wished her, taking a seat.

Her mother jumped, "Sakura! You scared me there."

"Sorry mom," Sakura apologised as she picked her fork, "Smells delicious."

Her mom smiled, "I'm so glad you're okay."

"What do you mean?"

"What do you mean what I mean?" Her mother asked, turning to look at Sakura, "After I saw Naruto carrying you last night and he explained to me that you were attacked by five men, I thought you had been raped but he said he got to you before they did anything."

Sakura stopped eating. She thought she heard wrong but her mother had said that it was Naruto carrying her.

"You really were lucky that Naruto was there for you or…" Her mother continued.

"Wait," Sakura interrupted, "What do you mean? How do you know it is Naruto?"

Her mother had an eyebrow raised, "It was quite obvious. He may have his face hidden but who wouldn't recognise that voice and his laugh?"

Sakura gulped. Now she knew why she thought that laugh was familiar. It was from that stupid blonde idiot and she beginning to have less and less doubt that her saviour last night was indeed Naruto. However, her head was continuing to deny the facts.

"You didn't really think it was some stranger, did you?" Sakura's mom asked, taking a seat next to Sakura with her plate of pancakes.

"I never thought it would be him." Sakura said, still lost in thoughts.

"Why? You are after his best friend. You didn't get in a fight with him, did you?" Sakura's mom had her eyes narrowed.

Sakura's mom liked Naruto since he had a good heart. He is also the son of her best friend, Kushina and her husband, Minato. She already know the lies spread by the media that the Namikaze's were drug dealers. How can so many people believe that when they have a large business right here in Konoha? Some people just believe the media so easily.

Sakura shook her head furiously, laughing nervously, "Why would I get in a fight with him?"

Sakura's mom smiled, "Yeah. He is a very hard kind of guy to find in this kind of time. He even said last night that he would protect you even if you hate him. That was why I asked you if you had a fight since it was strange of him to say that."

Sakura now had really lost her appetite. Her mum continued, "After all, the two of you have been friends since you were kids."

"Hei, I have got to go mom! I'm late!" Sakura said quickly, getting off her seat.

"You haven't even finished…" Her mother begin to say but Sakura had already left the dining area.

Sakura ran up the stairs to get her bag. Luckily she had packed her books before her date last night. She strapped her bag on her shoulder and ran out of the room. She waved at her mum as she passed the dining area and just like that, she burst out of her house. Sakura even ran to the bus stop, not noticing the glares that were given to her by the passer-by's and the neighbours. They rarely see the calm girl Sakura in such a hurry before.

When Sakura reached the bus stop, she was practically breathless and also lost in thoughts. She still didn't want to believe that it was Naruto that saved her. Her mum was probably making stuff up and telling her all that. Naruto had probably told her mom what had happened in school and her mom probably was just trying to convince Sakura to be friends with him.

Then again, all the features that the hooded saviour had was the same as Naruto. Also his voice and his laugh were indeed of Naruto's. Sakura shook away those thoughts. She had school now and the last thing she need to distract her of her studies are the thoughts of what happened yesterday.

The bus finally arrived and she stepped in. She looked around and found Ino sitting at the end of the bus with Hinata. Sakura smiled and took a seat next to Ino.

"Morning, forehead!" Ino greeted Sakura.

"Watch it, pig." Sakura warned.

"Good morning, Sakura-Chan." Hinata greeted, smiling.

Sakura wished her back.

"So," Sakura started conversation, "How was your date yesterday?" Sakura asked Ino.

"It was great," Ino said, smiling, "We ended the date with us making out in his car."

The two girls sweat dropped. "How about you?" Ino asked Sakura.

"It was good in the beginning, but in the end it was really bad."

"Really?" Ino asked, shocked, "I never thought a date with Sasuke would be that bad."

"The ending was bad. He actually left me at the mall and expected me to walk home alone!" Sakura said angrily.

"What?" The two girls gasped, "Why would he do that?" Hinata asked in a shocked tone.

"I just rejected his offer that I couldn't go home with him." Sakura replied.

"You rejected his offer?!" Ino almost yelled in the bus, "Didn't you know that if you went with him you could have 'fun' with him?!"

"I thought so," Sakura said, "But I didn't want to give up my virginity just like that."

"Well, at least you're okay. Walking from the mall to your house must be far and who knows what could have happened." Hinata said, assured that her friend was okay.

Sakura reacted to the way Hinata said it by becoming quiet suddenly. Ino and Hinata somehow sensed this and was about to ask her further when they reached the school. Sakura had Maths period first while Hinata and Ino have Biology so they will be separated.

Sakura walked to the school and decided to find the truth by only one way. She will see if Naruto will confront her. Normally, Naruto would ask her questions whether she was alright when something bad happened and yesterday was no exception. And there, Sakura will ask him to describe the situation. If he can describe properly, she will know the truth.

Sakura grinned for the first time this morning. She knew that this would be the best way to find out the answer as she entered the Maths classroom. She opened her book and decided to review what she learned yesterday at Maths. Well, actually they didn't really learn much since they had a surprise test.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was already third period and both Sakura and Naruto had Biology. It seems that Naruto did not approach her and ask her about what happened last night. She was getting relieved that Naruto was indeed not the person that saved her.

Sakura was now sitting on her sit as the class waited for Yuuhi Kurenai, their Biology teacher. She is rarely late coming to class so everyone was now wondering why she would be late. Some were actually betting why she is late. One of the interesting bets was that she was talking with the Math teacher again, Asuma Sarutobi.

Yes, a lot of students have seen the two teachers interact with one another quite a lot these past three days. Some even speculated that they were dated although no proof has yet to be found. Also, two students are late which are Naruto and Shikamaru.

Rumours have been spreading like wild-fire that Shikamaru is taking drugs since he is always seen hanging out with Naruto. This was what Sakura had feared and why she never wanted to be close to the blonde haired boy. She didn't want false rumours being spread around school and this was what Shikamaru got for hanging around Naruto too much.

"I wonder what's taking him so long." A voice said behind Sakura.

Sakura turned and realised it was from the lazy boy's girlfriend, Temari, "Oh, Temari. Who are you talking about?"

"Who else?" She said, sighing, "That Shikamaru is probably with Naruto."

"Why don't you just tell Shikamaru to stop hanging around Naruto?" Sakura asked, wondering this for some time now.

Temari laughed, "It's not really my business to tell him who he should be friends with or not. I am just frustrated that he hangs around Naruto too much. I understand that he has to be with Naruto since he has very little friends but I'm his girlfriend!"

Sakura didn't know that Temari did not know about the cafeteria incident yesterday. Temari was in the girl's toilet doing her business so she didn't know what happened and it seems that Shikamaru did not bother telling her what happened.

"But haven't you heard of the rumours they have said about Shikamaru?" Sakura asked.

Temari snorted, "They can say what they want but who cares when it is all lies? I already know that Shikamaru is not that kind of guy and as for Naruto, just because his parents deal with drugs does not mean that Naruto is going to follow in their footsteps. Sometimes people really have to open their eyes."

"So you don't hate him?" Sakura asked, surprised.

Temari shook her head, "Why should I? People believe rumours too easily. I don't think that Naruto is the kind of guy to sell drugs."

Sakura was surprised that someone here that knows about the Namikaze's history does not hate Naruto. Almost everyone in Konoha hates Naruto. After all, drugs bring harm to the society and it is because of drug dealers that cause misery to some families from loss of money because of those stupid illegal things.

Sakura herself sometimes didn't understand what was so fun in getting high. Sakura never experienced it nor does she want to try. She has heard that people getting high can imagine things and relaxes them but Sakura didn't see what the point that was for. She can always relax at home and what's so hard about imagination that you need the help of those harmful drugs.

Sakura was brought out of her thoughts when the door opened and Kurenai stepped in, followed by Naruto and Shikamaru. Sakura looked at the clock and she realised that Kurenai is four minutes late. That won't be a good record if principal Tsunade hears this.

"You two are late!" Kurenai scolded the two boys behind her.

"So are you!" Naruto retorted, sticking a tongue out at her.

Kurenai is the only teacher in Konoha high where you can treat her like a friend. That was why when Naruto did that, Kurenai simply whacked him on the head and then told him and Shikamaru to get to their seats.

"Alright class, I'm sorry that I'm late." Kurenai apologised, "Now why don't we begin today's lessons with the new topic. I want all of you to turn to page twenty four."

The whole class took out their text book and turned to the page that they were instructed. It seems that they are going to be learning about the 'Digestive system.' Sakura already know this topic since she had read this through a few weeks before school. Sakura was so excited about starting high school that she actually studied a little before school even started.

Kurenai begin telling the class about the digestive system. Everyone listened in and so did Sakura, paying attention just in case Kurenai had additional information that she could absorbed. She could hear Temari scolding Shikamaru behind her.

"You idiot!" Temari scolded softly, "Why can't you come to class earlier?"

Shikamaru began to apologise and Sakura couldn't help but giggle. Then, she heard Shikamaru say something that caught Sakura's attention.

"Hei, Naruto," Shikamaru whispered, "I just realised that something about your scars on your face."

Naruto turned to face Shikamaru, "What do you mean? I have always had these scars."

"I know that," Shikamaru retorted softly but there was a hint of anger in his voice, "But one of the scars on your left cheek. It seems that one of the scar has been… extended."

"Extended?" Naruto repeated, confused.

"Yeah, it looks like that scar is longer than the other two. And the scar looks pretty fresh."

Naruto touched it and he could feel the scar, "Oh, right. I received this last night. I… err… tripped and scarred it."

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes, "Looks more like a knife that did it. Did you get in a fight again?"

Sakura looked at Naruto who was making some lame excuse but she couldn't help but look at the scar. Shikamaru was right, the scar is fresh and much to her horror, there was still a hint of blood on the scar. It seems that the wound is still open and if she remembered correctly, that was where the hooded figure got attacked by the knife.

Sakura closed her mouth as she gasped, realising the truth. 'So it was Naruto.' She thought.


	7. Gaining back a friend

**Hei, here is the update. I hope you guys will enjoy it and I apologise for being so slow.**

**Please review.**

CHAPTER 7: GAINING BACK A FRIEND

It was the fifth period of the day, a period before lunch time, which would be Chouji's favourite time of the day. While Kiba is separated from the rest, having history or something, Naruto and Shikamaru have gym class now. Kiba is probably trying to gain the affection of the Hyuuga, which has little success with her overprotective cousin on his watch.

Naruto and Shikamaru waited for their extremely hyper teacher, Maito Gai to arrive. He is rarely late but when he is, it is probably something to do with lecturing their history teacher, Kakashi, about his lack of youth. Everyone don't know why Gai even bother telling him something about that when Kakashi clearly has no interest in doing so.

The students in the same class with them now are Sakura, Chouji, Ino, Lee and some other students that are not very close to them. Sasuke was suppose to be here but it seems that he is absent for today, much to everyone's surprise since he rarely does not come. He is always targeting the girls for his next target and that is why it is strange for him not to come today.

Shikamaru turned to Naruto, "You know I am still waiting for what really happened to your scarred cheek?"

Naruto just grinned, "And I am telling you that it is no big deal…"

"If it is no big deal, then you can tell me." Shikamaru added.

"What if I say a cat scratched me?" Naruto asked.

"I would say that that is bullshit." Shikamaru said, yawning.

"Exactly why I don't want to tell you, because you won't believe it. You will think it is a lie."

"That's because you are always be making up lies." Shikamaru said.

"Then even if I did tell you the truth, you wouldn't have believed it." Naruto concluded.

Shikamaru thought about it, "True."

That ended their short argument. However, the two were so lost in their conversation that they did not notice a pair of green eyes looking at the blonde haired boy. She finally knew the truth about what happened yesterday and she didn't know what to do. After what she said and did to him yesterday, how can he actually save her from the attack?

Sakura was at a lost, not knowing how to approach Naruto. Also, if she approached him, people will see. She will have to talk to him alone when no one is watching. That is a hard task. She planned to talk to him after school but he normally goes home early so if she stopped him from going home early, people will wonder what the reason would be. She has to get him alone with no busybodies watching.

At that moment, their gym teacher, came bursting into the room, running at full speed. He stopped right in front of them, with his right hand in a fist, shaking madly.

"I am sorry for being late," Gai apologised, "But that Kakashi just had to receive another lecture from me reading that unyouthful book."

Everyone groaned. Gai will never learn that Kakashi does not care who tells him to stop reading that perverted book. Heck, even principal Tsunade has scolded Kakashi for reading a dirty book in school but he does not seem to care. Kakashi is the kind of guy that does not easily get scared by some words that were meant to threaten him.

Naruto sighed. He knew that if his father's old high school teacher, Jiraiya, or as he like to call him, 'perverted old man,' knew that he had such a loyal fan, that old man will definitely be honoured to sign Kakashi's book for being such a fan. Heck, Naruto wouldn't be surprised if Kakashi's room is full of the 'Icha Icha' series merchandise.

"Yosh!" An enthusiastic Lee said, "Now we can begin gym class!"

"That is right, Lee!" Gai said, giving a thumb's up, "The power of youth will explode for today, I am going to give you extra work!"

"That is what I like about Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

The two of them got into a hug and everyone that watched the embarrassing scene sweat dropped. Some of the girls did find it cute that the two have such a great bond. The guys did not know what to react. It was like the two are father and son but they are not.

"Now," Gai started again, releasing the hug, "I want everyone to do one hundred push-ups and sit-ups before we select the candidates, as usual!"

"No," Lee interjected, "What we should do is three hundred push-ups and sit-ups!"

Gai had fire in his eyes, "YES! That's perfect!"

Everyone's jaw dropped upon hearing that. But Lee had more plans, "And if anyone fails, they should run around the school fifty times!"

Gai shook his head, "No, Lee. What they should do is walk on their hands around the school fifty times!"

"YOSH!"

Everyone was dumbfounded when they heard what Lee had said. Most of them were wanting to kill Lee for this but Gai gave the order. They knew that they can't stop or else, they will have to do what their youthful teacher told them to do. And he is the kind of guy that will make sure you do so.

As a matter of fact, yesterday at gym class, one of the student failed in his warm-up exercise that he had to do fifty chin-ups, which he failed miserably. Gai then told him to just run around the school twenty times, and he barely made it out alive. This is almost like the prison camps in world war two.

Everyone got down on their stomachs and started doing their push-ups. Lee was doing it so fast that people assumed that he is going to do more than three hundred. Sakura also didn't have much problem since she used to go to the gym and she can handle this.

"This is so troublesome…" Shikamaru said, tired that he has to do this.

Shikamaru may not have the muscles but he definitely has the brains. Even if one of the toughest guys fought him, there will still be a chance for Shikamaru to come out the winner since he would analyse the situation and his opponent and use that to his advantage.  
Naruto wasn't really having much problem with this exercise. After all, three hundred push-ups are quite normal to him and despite this large amount, Naruto does not look buff. But he is strong however. He is just good at hiding that fact. Naruto finished second, Lee being the first. The others followed a few minutes later as they continued with their sit-ups.

Gai watched his students doing their exercise, tears flowing down his cheeks on how the young students have so much 'youth' stored inside of them. Gai is proud of this class and is even more proud that his favourite student is being taught by him.

After ten to twelve minutes, everyone finished their exercise. However, they had to use up another ten minutes to rest up which only gave them another five more minutes before the bell rings, signifying that lunch time is here.

"Alright," Gai started, "Since we have only about three minutes, I guess we can only have one match today."

Gai had told his class on the first day of high school that every gym class, he will pick two students for a match. This is to help the students defend themselves and also help end some stupid rivalry between anyone of them. This is why he actually wanted Naruto to fight Sasuke today but Sasuke's not here. So Gai decided to pick two lazy students today.

"Chouji!" Gai called, "Shikamaru! You guys are against each other today!"

Shikamaru groaned in frustration, having no mood to fight. Chouji was the same and even though he is lazy, Chouji is pretty buff. Although people thinks he is fat, Chouji's weight comes from the muscles. Anyone who even dared say the forbidden word, which is 'fat' in front of Chouji would end up in the hospital.

"You two know the rules. Whoever can beat the person until he falls or throws him off the mat, wins… Begin!"

Shikamaru begins examining his surroundings. It is pretty hard to find an opening since Chouji took up most of the space. The arena, which is the mat, is quite big, the size of a classroom. Shikamaru knew that beating Chouji to the ground is futile so throwing him off the mat is the only way to win. He starts to look at his surroundings. The mat looks fine, on one corner of the mat, there is a wet spot coming from the air-conditioning which is dripping water. Shikamaru also realised that his area is quite small since Chouji took up most of it.

Shikamaru had to stop thinking as Chouji charged at Shikamaru. Shikamaru swore he thought that the ground shook with every step that Chouji took. When Chouji swung his arm for a punch, Shikamaru rolled to the front, avoiding the punch and is now facing Chouji's back. Shikamaru jumped and swung his leg, kicking Chouji at the side of his neck but Chouji did not even move from the kick. Shikamaru landed back on his feet, looking at Chouji in disbelief. Shikamaru knew that he will have to find a way out of this fight.

"Is that the best you've got?" Chouji taunted.

Shikamaru smirked, "I was just testing your power. I guess I already know."

Shikamaru was caught by surprise when Chouji lunged forward and grabbed Shikamaru by the waist and crushing him. He was giving Shikamaru a bear hug and a powerful one too. Shikamaru yelled in pain and he could just forfeit but Shikamaru is also pretty stubborn.

He knew that punching Chouji will be useless so he decided to attack everyone's weakness. He poked Chouji's eyes and Chouji let Shikamaru go, screaming in pain. Shikamaru grunted in pain, holding his back to try and ease the pain. Chouji recovered quickly and looked at Shikamaru with rage in his eyes. Shikamaru took a step back, until he reached the wet corner.

Chouji clenched his two large fists and charged at Shikamaru. At the very last moment, Shikamaru stepped aside and Chouji knew what Shikamaru was doing. Chouji was not that dumb to not stop. He knew that Shikamaru tried to make him run until he got ran off the mat.

However, the moment Shikamaru saw Chouji tried to stop, he knew he had won. Chouji slipped and fell on his back, outside of the mat. Chouji may have seen the first trap but he did not see the second trap, which was the wet area of the mat. Once again, Shikamaru won thanks to his analysis of the area.

Everyone looked at Chouji, who was still dazed from falling like that. Gai and Lee looked at Shikamaru, surprised that he can win without using much of his youthfulness.

"Alright, Shikamaru won," Gai announced, "We still have two more minutes but I guess I will let you guys go now."

Everyone cheered as they made for the exit. Gai and Lee stayed behind to help Chouji up and clear the gym. Shikamaru was still holding his back in pain and Naruto approached Shikamaru.

"You alright?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah," Shikamaru said, standing up straight, "That Chouji sure has a lot of power in his arms."

Naruto nodded, "At least you won, using your damn brain again."

Shikamaru yawned, "I know you're jealous."

"Whatever!" Naruto snorted, "Come on, let's go have some lunch."

The two friends walked out of the gym, hoping to find their other friend, Kiba at the cafeteria. Right now, Kiba is probably trying to win the Hyuuga's heart, but Naruto and Shikamaru knew that that task is not going to be easy since Hinata is always being watched by her cousin. And her cousin watching over her is like her father watching.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everyone in class looked at the clock again, wondering when will this boring class be over. It looks like they only have two or three more minutes and everyone was waiting for the bell to ring. Well, almost everyone except one particular student. That guy was Inuzuka Kiba and the reason for this is just one simple reason.

This is the only class he gets to be in the same class with Hinata. Kiba is then separated from the other classes with her. Well, Kiba does have the same class with Hinata in Maths period but he doesn't get to sit with now, he only has two minutes left and he has not said a word yet to her and the main reason for this is because of Neji's watchful eye.

Just thinking about Neji watching him, with his eye made him remember the movie the lord of the rings, the eye of Sauron. Kiba chuckled to himself at that thought, thinking of Neji as the stupid eye.

"Alright class," Kakashi said, putting the history book down, "Who wants to volunteer to write down answer for the next question?"

Silence greeted him. Kakashi sighed, knowing that this is to be expected from them. He was once like them and even though he was a genius in history, he would never volunteer to answer a question, although he knew the answer, when his teacher called him. The thought of that made him giggle and everyone thought that he was thinking about his stupid perverted book.

"Alright," Kakashi said again, looking at a student, "Why don't we have the smart Hyuuga Neji give us the answer?"

Every turned to look at Neji as he was about to protest but Kakashi gave him a stern look. It was not a question, it was an order and Neji had to oblige. He stood up and walked to the blackboard, writing down the long answer to their teacher's question.

Kiba decided that this was his chance, "So what is the answer?" Kiba asked softly at Hinata.

"I don't know," Hinata answered back, "I was glad he didn't pick me."

"Don't worry," Kiba assured her, "If he picked you, I would offer to answer the question."

Hinata blushed lightly, "That's awfully nice of you, Kiba-kun."

Kiba grinned, "It's the least I can do to help a beautiful girl."

Before Hinata could reply, the school bell rang and everyone in class, cheered and even Neji cheered by stopping whatever he was writing and looked at his teacher. Kakashi nodded and the class ran off, heading to the cafeteria. Kakashi watched them leave and happily took out his orange perverted book, giggling as he read it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto heard the school bell and decided to quickly finish up. He is currently in the bathroom and separated from Shikamaru to wash himself up. Naruto looked at himself in the mirror, his black coat really making him look handsome but the all of the girls fail to notice this thanks to his stupid fake reputation. Naruto sighed.

He switched off the tap water and dried his hands. Naruto fixed his spiky hair once more but failed miserably since his hair can never be changed. Naruto chuckled at the thought since he remembered when he was four, when his father was still alive, his father would try to fix his own hair and would fail miserably like he did now. His mother would then try and help.

Naruto tried to picture his family if they were still alive. He can see a happy family by his side. His parents were really good parents and a loving couple. How Naruto wished that he can picture himself with Sakura in his arms but that is something that he can never have after what she had said to him.

"I hate you." Sakura had said and that small sentence would continue to ring in his head.

Naruto walked out of the boy's toilet and looked at the empty hallways. It was lunch time now and it is to be expected. Naruto made his way to the cafeteria when he spotted something that caught his attention. There, in front of him, was Sakura and she appeared to be waiting for someone.

When Naruto continued walking, hoping to avoid the cold stare she might give him. Or even worse, about the incident. However, Naruto had to stop when Sakura stepped right in front of him, stopping him from proceeding any further. Sakura looked at Naruto in the eyes and Naruto could see that the eyes were demanding an answer from him.

"You're in the way, Sakura-chan." Naruto said carefully.

Sakura just looked at him, "Why?" She asked finally.

Naruto cocked his head, "Why what?"

"Damn it, don't play dumb with me!" She snapped, "Why did you help me last night?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Damn it Naruto, you know what I'm talking about! Why did you save me yesterday?" She was losing her patience.

"I didn't save you or anything. The last I saw you was at the cafeteria yesterday." Naruto said, hoping she will buy the excuse. After all, she has no proof that it was him.

"Don't lie to me Naruto," She said, her voice breaking, her eyes ready to spill tears "Why did you risk your life to help me?"

"Firstly Sakura-Chan, what proof do you have that it was me?" Naruto asked coolly.

"My mum said it was you last night."

"That's not a very good proof, Sakura-Chan." Naruto said, happy that he just might get away with this until he felt Sakura touch his cheek, his scarred left cheek.

"This," Sakura said, now tears falling down her cheeks, "Was a scar that was given to you because of me from yesterday. From a knife."

Naruto was silent now. She had caught him and he tried to find a lie to cover that up but he could not get any ideas.

"Why Naruto?" She asked, crying, "Why did you help me?"

"Because you have been my childhood friend, and will always be." Naruto said although the real reason was because he loved her.

Sakura then did the unexpected. She hugged him, tight and Naruto was caught by surprise.

"I swear to you," Sakura said, burrying her head in his chest, "I will be a friend to you. I won't pretend anymore. I will be your true friend…"

Naruto hugged her back, happy that he has gained back a friend. Still, he wanted to be more than that but at least he has gained back a friend. And that is enough for him.


	8. A new problem

**Hei, sorry for the late update guys. Erm, sorry for the late chapter. It's just that it is very hard for me to find ideas for this story. I mean, I can only concentrate on the main plot. Apologies**

**Please review.**

CHAPTER 8: A NEW PROBLEM

School have just ended and all the students of Konoha high are rushing out of school. All of the teachers sighed happily as they have just survived another day of these hyperactive teenagers. It is a tough job being a teacher when most of the students this year are full of energy.

A certain student that seems to be having much more energy today is Naruto Namikaze. It seems that something happened today and he is in a much cheerful mood than usual. Of course, no one knew what happened, with the exception of Shikamaru and Kiba. The two of them saw what happened between Naruto and Sakura.

Shikamaru and Kiba are now at the parking lot, waiting for Naruto. It seems that Naruto has cleaning duty today and will be delayed. Knowing Naruto, it is going to take longer than normal students do since he will first whine and complain and then only will he do his duty. That will take approximately around a half an hour.

Shikamaru leaned on Kiba's car, sighing, "I want to go home already…"

"Stop complaining," Kiba retorted, "All you do when you get back is look at the clouds anyway."

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes, "Hei, it's better than someone just sitting on the computer chatting with a certain Hyuuga girl."

Kiba blushed immediately, "Shut up!" Kiba yelled, "You're just misunderstanding things!"

"Whatever… You're being too noisy, I can't sleep."

Kiba's anger increased, "How can you sleep while leaning on my car?"

Before Shikamaru could come up with a come back, the arrival of Temari stopped him. The two males looked at the blonde girl and is quite surprised to find that Sakura is with her.

"Temari," Shikamaru greeted, "What brings you here?"

Temari suddenly grabbed Shikamaru by the collar, "What do you mean what am I doing here? We have a date!"

"We do? Shikamaru asked dumbly.

"You lazy-ass!" Temari is right now shaking Shikamaru wildly by the collar, "You promised that we have a date today!"

"Fine, fine," Shikamaru said while still being shaken, "I'll pick you up at six."

"Hell no," Temari replied, stopping her shakes, "We're going right now! The last time you told me that, I was the one that had to go your house and get your lazy ass out of the balcony from your stupid cloud watching!"

Kiba and Sakura watched the whole thing as Temari continued pressuring Shikamaru. Although they make quite a strange couple, they somehow can get along well. Although they get along by having Temari shout at Shikamaru. Perhaps that's why Shikamaru puts up with Temari since she is the only girl that will set him straight.

The last thing they saw was Temari dragging Shikamaru to her car. Kiba sighed, not knowing what to do with his lazy friend. It's a good thing that Shikamaru is smart or else, he would probably still be in junior high school, or even worse, elementary school. His laziness cannot be compared to anyone, even Kakashi-sensei is not lazy to that extent.

"Oh, what are you doing here? Sakura?" Kiba asked after Shikamaru and Temari left.

"I'm waiting for Naruto." Sakura simply replied, hoping to not continue on the subject, but Kiba would not hear of it.

"Oh? And why is that?"

"My mum just text messaged me. She told me to invite Naruto to dinner tonight." Sakura explained, hoping that Kiba would stop his questioning.

"It's a good thing you're friends with him, or it would be a pretty awkward situation."

Sakura nodded her head. How can she not accept Naruto as a friend after he had saved her? Sakura might be cold at times, but there are times when she cannot be too cold. Sakura is quiet determined now to be friends with Naruto.

"Oh, by the way," Kiba said suddenly, "How was your date with Sasuke?"

Sakura hesitated for a moment, "Not good. That guy invited me back but I refused, and he left me stranded on the mall."

Kiba scratched his head, "Good choice. There was no doubt that he was trying to get into your pants."

Sakura nodded, "Yeah."

At that moment, Naruto arrived, waving at Kiba, which Kiba waved back at Naruto. Sakura can see the surprised look on Naruto's face when he saw her and she couldn't blame him.

"Sakura-chan, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked the moment he reached her.

"I was waiting for you."

Naruto's eyes widen in surprise, "Wa-waiting for me?"

"Don't get the wrong idea," Sakura quickly said, "I had to wait for you because I have to invite you to dinner. My mum asked me to do so."

"Oh," Naruto was a little disappointed but having a taste of Sakura's mom cooking brightened his mood, "Well, I'll be there."

"Good." And with that, Sakura turned and started making her way home.

Kiba and Naruto got into Kiba's car and drove off. They had actually planned to hang around the mall for a while but since Naruto has an appointment with the Haruno's, it looks like they are going to have to cancel the plan.

After Kiba dropped Naruto off at his house, Kiba started his drive back home. He started to think on how he is going to get Hinata to date him. She is a shy girl, which is what he likes about her, and she is beautiful. He could easily ask her out if it wasn't for that stupid cousin of hers.

The only way he is ever going to succeed in doing so is by beating Neji senseless but that is impossible to do so for two reasons. One, he is Hinata's cousin. He can tell she loves her cousin so Kiba will not do anything to hurt her. And as for the second reason, Neji is a black belt in Karate. Although Kiba is a pretty good fighter, you can't beat a person who has mastered the arts of self defence. After all, there is a saying that the best offence is a good defence. Or something like that.

Kiba sighed, not knowing what to do to get Hinata to date him. It is going to be a tough battle for him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the international airport of Japan, a plane from the United Kingdom has just arrived. In the first class section, a Japanese man has only one job to do. After all, ever since that man was sent to prison for blackmail, there is no else in charge to manage their company.

After waiting for another ten minutes for the plane to come to a stop, the man was the first to get off his seat and make his way to reclaim his briefcase. He is here to do his job and not to enjoy his life in Japan.

The man sighed, knowing that although the boy is young, he is the only one that can manage the company. After all, he has the experience of a business man. Also, the boy was trained personally by him in the business, so he should be alright.

After the man has his briefcase and sited in a taxi, his phone started to ring.

"Hello?"

"Have you arrived in Japan?" The voice on the other line asked.

"Yes," The man replied, looking out the window of the taxi, "Japan didn't really change much."

"You're not there to see your old home, you have a job to do."

The man sighed, "I know…"

There was a pause when the man asked, "So which school does he attend?"

"Konoha high school." The man on the other line answered, "If he is not there, he is probably at his apartment. I'm sure you know his address."

"He's still living in the same place after all these years?"

"Yes."

The man took a deep breath, "Understood."

"And remember, you are not to leave Japan until you have persuaded him to do so. You will persuade him with any means necessary."

"Understood."

The line went dead and the man put his phone into one of his coat's pocket. The man watched as cars passed by him while the taxi drove to his destination. The man hoped that the boy will not be as stubborn as he was. Then, he recalled what his superior said.

"With any means necessary, eh?" The man muttered to himself, "Well, I hope it doesn't come to that. But with the current problem, I will have to act fast."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto knocked on the door of the Haruno household at precisely seven in the evening. In the past, Naruto would be okay with this but after what happened with Sakura, Naruto is a nervous wreck. He wondered if Sakura's mom knew what happened. What's he going to do?

The door opened and Naruto was greeted by Sakura's mum.

"Good evening, ." Naruto greeted politely.

"Oh, just call me Suyuki, like you always did." Sakura's mother cooed.

Naruto smiled and entered the Haruno's house. He and Sakura waited in the living room and talked a little about school. Naruto and Sakura are just like in the past now, good friends and all of that. It is as if the incident in the cafeteria never happened.

"Hei Naruto?" Sakura was now nervous, "I just wanted to apologise to you again. You know, about what happened?"

Naruto simply gave his foxy grin, "Hei, don't worry about it."

Everything seems to be going well and after waiting for about five minutes, dinner was served. Naruto and Sakura got off their seats and entered the dining room. The smell of delicious food entered the nose of Naruto's and his hunger increased, unable to wait and taste the delicious food laid before him.

All three of them took a seat and were about to eat when the phone rang.

"I'll get it. You guys can dig in first." Suyuki said, getting up to answer the phone.

Sakura and Naruto nodded and started to fill their plates with food. Naruto is of course, anxious to taste the food of Sakura's mom. Her mother is like the best cook in the world, well, at least in Naruto's opinion. Just as Naruto was about to take his first bite, Suyuki called from the living room.

"Naruto, the phone call is for you." Suyuki called out.

"For me?" A bewildered Naruto asked. He got off his seat and made his way to answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Is this Naruto Namikaze?" The voice on the other end asked, and Naruto could recognise the voice.

"Who is this?" Naruto asked, dreading the answer.

"You know who I am and there is no point in bluffing." The voice on the other end said coldly.

"I thought you're in England?"

"I was," The man replied, "But due to certain problems, I have come to Japan to complete a certain task."

Naruto gulped, "And I have a feeling that it has something to do with me."

"Indeed."

"How did you know I was here?" Naruto asked, hoping to change the subject.

"There would be no where else you will be. I called your friends Shikamaru and Kiba, and you weren't with them. It was pretty obvious after that to find where you are." The man explained.

Naruto sighed, "So tell me, Iruka, what is this task that you need to complete." Naruto asked rudely.

Iruka chuckled on the other end of the line, "Is that how you're supposed to talk to your guardian?"

Naruto did not answer and Iruka continued, "I am quite sure you're familiar with the man known as Gatoh."

"How could I not?" Naruto spat.

"Well, he has been sent to prison after he was caught trying to blackmail one of our executives here. Luckily he was caught on tape. But back to the topic, with Gatoh gone, there is no one in charge of the Namikaze headquarters here in England."

"I thought our headquarters is here in Japan?" Naruto asked with surprise in his voice.

"Then you must have been tricked by Gatoh." Iruka said, sighing.

"So what does this have to do with me?" Naruto is getting impatient. Iruka is the kind of person that does not get straight to the point.

"We know you're still young, but it is time you take care of your family's business. It is time you take over Namikaze corp."

Naruto was dumbfounded and Iruka continued, "It means that you are going to have to come back with me to England. With or without force."


	9. The 'Sand' Strikes

**hei guys, sorry for such a long update. I really wanted to drop this story but after my 5 of my biggest supporters of 'Naruto: the replicator' sent a PM requesting me to not stop this story. One of them even gave me ideas on what to write. Im sure you know who you are. I thank you for your support.**

**So with that, here is the new update.**

CHAPTER 9: THE 'SAND' STRIKES

Naruto Namikaze wakes up from the sound of his alarm clock ringing. Naruto grumbled as he shut the annoying alarm clock off. Naruto looks outside his bedroom window and he can see pedestrians walking to wherever they are going. Today is a public holiday so there will be no school today.

Naruto sighs softly, thinking just how lucky he is to be able to enter Konoha high school, one of the most prestigious schools in Japan. Of course, he did this with hard work and his determination. Kiba also struggled to enter but the only person who entered the school without breaking a sweat was Shikamaru, that lazy bastard. Even Sakura had to study hard for the entrance exam.

Just thinking about Sakura brought memories of last night. Naruto remembered receiving the phone call from Iruka, his guardian, that he is here in Japan. He has not yet met Iruka but Naruto had no doubt that he will today.

Iruka is an old friend of his father, something like that perverted novelist, Jiraiya. However, Iruka worked in his father's company and was closer to his father. After his parents died, Iruka became Naruto's guardian and brought in some light to Naruto's life. However, when Naruto turned twelve years old, Iruka left Japan to work in England. Naruto protested and tried to convince Iruka to stay with him but all of it failed.

After that, Naruto grew cold towards Iruka. He had been a father-like figure to Naruto and for him to leave Naruto just like that when he was just twelve years old was horrible. Of course, Iruka would call Naruto from time to time and sent him a large sum of money for Naruto to use to take care of himself, but Naruto preferred having Iruka here with him.

Luckily for Naruto, the old perverted novelist came to visit from time to time. Jiraiya still lives in Japan, but he travels from city to city. He claims that he has to do his 'research' by moving to other cities and watch the women living there. Naruto can never figure out how his father had become friends with an erotic novelist.

Naruto was taken out of his thoughts by the sound of his mobile phone ringing. Naruto picked his phone and looked at the name of the caller. It was from Kiba.

"Hello?" Naruto answered the phone.

"Hei man!"

"You had better have a good reason to call me so early in the morning." Naruto grumbled, rubbing one of his eyes.

"Dude," Kiba sounded surprised, "It is already eleven in the morning man. How can you call this early?"

"It is early to me when we have no school."

"Dude, that is not healthy man, you have to eat breakfast." Kiba advised, which is quite unbelievable to Naruto.

"Since when do you tell people what's healthy and what's not, dog breath?"

"Shut up!"

"So what'd you call me for anyway?" Naruto knew that Kiba wouldn't have called him without a reason.

"Oh, right," Kiba cleared his throat, "The gang are going to go to the mall later at around three in the afternoon. You free to come and join us?"

Naruto thought about that. He actually planned to go to the gym later since it has been a few days since he last worked out. Naruto has to keep in shape after all.

"Who's going?"

"Erm…" Kiba did not say anything for a few seconds, "Lazy ass, Temari, Chouji, Sakura, Hinata, Ino and Sai."

Naruto almost dropped his phone from shock, "Ino and Sai?! Why the hell are they coming along with us?"

"Don't know man," Kiba replied, "I was surprised too, but what can we say 'bout it?"

"Fine, fine…"

"So are you coming or not?" Kiba asked once more.

Naruto was now torn between to hang out with his friends or to work out at the gym. His body is still doing good and it's not that he's weak. Besides, Sakura is going too so it isn't that bad of a deal. Naruto finally made his decision.

"Fine, I guess I'll tag along."

"Alright!" Kiba punched the air, "I assume that I have to pick you up, Namikaze?"

"The usual…" Naruto answered, getting up from his bed and making his way to the bathroom.

"Alright, I'll come around… say, ten minutes before three."

"What about lazy ass?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, I'm picking him up first…"

"Alright then, see you later."

"Chiao!" Kiba hung up the phone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In Namikaze corp. all of the workers there were extremely nervous by the sheer presence of the man that is currently working in the office of the president. That room was reserved only to Gatoh but since that man is in jail, this place has been put under the charge of him.

Iruka did not like having this kind of attention. He was an average worker like all of them but during his time, his co-workers never showed that much fear to the superiors. It seems that time change everything.

Iruka is currently waiting for the phone call from the man that is temporarily in charge of Namikaze corp. Iruka has called him after the talk he had with Naruto and then asked every bit of information that he has regarding Naruto. After he told Iruka everything, Iruka had a plan in his mind and told him what he needed. The guy in charge was at first reluctant, but finally gave in, but threatened Iruka that this plan had better work or he will be in deep trouble.

Iruka didn't blame the man in charge, the name being Nagato. Although he was never really close with Minato Namikaze, Nagato worked hard to reach the top and although he is just temporarily in charge of Namikaze corp, he is doing a pretty good job in managing such a large company.

Iruka also hated himself for doing this but if this is the only to convince the boy that he took care for since he was five for seven years, Iruka treated Naruto like his own son.

There was a knock on the door and Iruka was brought out of his thoughts.

"Who is it?" Iruka asked, looking at the door in front of him.

"It's me…" A female voice said, and although Iruka never remembered her name, Iruka knew she is the current secretary to whoever is in charge of this building.

"Come in…"

The woman entered and Iruka looked at her, "So what is it?"

"I am just informing Iruka-sama that Nagato-sama will be calling you in just a couple of minutes."

Iruka sighed, "Is that all?"

The woman nodded and then let herself out. Her manners were rather rude, exiting the room when Iruka never let her off the hook but that was not important. Besides, if Iruka felt like it, he can just fire her ass but everyone knew that Iruka was not that cold to treat someone like that.

Iruka jumped a little when his personal cell phone was ringing. Iruka knew that it would be from Nagato, since no one else would call his cell phone while he's in Japan.

Iruka pressed the button, "Hello?"

"Iruka?"

"Yes, it's me…" Iruka said, taking a quick glance at his watch on his left wrist.

"The transfer has been completed. It is currently in your bank account." Nagato stated.

"Understood. I will continue convincing Naruto before I really use this plan." Iruka informed Nagato.

"That is a lot of money just to go through with your plan." Nagato said, still not liking Iruka's plan.

"I know, just give me a few days and I will have Naruto back in England."

There was a brief pause, "Fine… But you are only given a week, no more."

"Understood."

Iruka heard static and the line went dead. Iruka leaned back on the leather chair and his shoulders slumped. He knew that with the large amount of money, he can complete his plan to convince Naruto. It will take about four days to deal with everything and the fifth day for Naruto to realise everything. Iruka will then give Naruto a day to pack everything up and by the sixth day, Iruka and Naruto will be sitting in a plane heading to England. Yup, everything is just going to be fine.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Can't you slow down a bit?!" Shikamaru yelled from the back seat of Kiba's car, the sound of rock music being played too loud.

Kiba took a sharp right and continued accelerating. Although this is a pretty busy street, Kiba drives as if he was a racer, and it is as if he has the experience of one. After all, Kiba is a wild guy. Naruto is also frightened by the way Kiba is driving, even actually buckling his seat belt and gripping the chair of the passenger sit so tightly that his knuckles were white in colour.

"You just got to chill man!" Kiba yelled back, overtaking a car, "I got everything under control. We're late to meet up with the group and the only way to get there without pissing any of them off is by driving like me."

Naruto looked at the rear-view mirror and can see Shikamaru mumble something but could be heard as the loud music was louder. Although it did not take a genius to know that Shikamaru must have said something about 'troublesome,' his favourite word.

Naruto is currently wearing a simple black shirt with the emblem of Konoha high school on it, and wearing a simple brown jacket too. He is wearing faded blue jeans and some sneakers. As for Kiba and Shikamaru, they are wearing the same shirt, which is a simple blue shirt with spiral signs, also another emblem of Konoha high school.

They finally reached the mall but the parking lot were full. Kiba drove to the main entrance of the mall, "The two of you guys get out and meet up with the group first. I'll catch up with you guys later once I am able to find a damn parking."

"Got that, dog breath!" Naruto said as he closed the door, avoiding the anger of Kiba yelling at Naruto.

Shikamaru and Naruto walked side by side as they entered the mall. As they walked on, they recognise the hateful glances that were thrown at them. It has to be about the reputation of Naruto's, and although the town they are living in is not that small, word sure spreads fast about Naruto's reputation. Naruto sighed. He's used to this.

They finally found the group waiting in front of the cinema. Naruto waved happily at them and the only one's to return the gesture were Hinata and a reluctant Sakura. Ino looked at Sakura, wondering why she was waving at him after what she did to him.

"Sorry we're late guys." Naruto apologised, rubbing the back of his head.

"Was it because of that lazy bastard?" Temari questioned, giving a death glare at Shikamaru.

"You women are so troublesome…" Shikamaru muttered and rolled his eyes.

Before anyone could tell what happen, Temari was in front of Shikamaru and grabbed him by the collar with inhuman strength, "WHAT DID YOU SAY!?!"

"Nothing!" Shikamaru quickly replied, waving his arms to try and calm his girlfriend down.

Sakura was relieved that Temari was the one to scold Shikamaru. She was about to beat Shikamaru to a pulp when he heard that comment.

"What's going on?" A voice came up behind the group and it looks like it was from Kiba.

"Where the hell were you?" Chouji asked, taking a bite of a burger, his third burger actually.

Kiba looked at Naruto and Shikamaru with a confused expression, "You guys didn't explain it to them?"

Shikamaru was too busy trying to avoid Temari's wrath to answer Kiba's question and Naruto just grinned sheepishly. Kiba sighed and now stood next to Hinata.

"Well, let's get going," Sai said, wrapping his arm around Ino, "The movie's about to start."

With that, everyone followed the couple, discussing their expectations of the movie. Naruto and Sakura acted as if nothing happened between them, back to being friends as they did in the past. Only this time, Sakura holds no feeling of hate towards Naruto. After all, Naruto was a good friend, so what's not to like him. Only his bad reputation of his past is what holds him back.

After the movie ended, the group planned to grab a bite but Sakura informed them that she has to go home, saying that her mother is expecting her. Naruto volunteered to see her home safely.

"I can walk home myself, Naruto." Sakura said, looking at the blue eyes of the blonde. Somehow, Sakura felt those eyes… mesmerizing.

"Yeah, and what happened the last time you walked home alone?" Naruto asked, raising one of his eyebrows.

Everyone looked at Sakura, and both Ino and Hinata knew what Naruto meant. What confused Ino was how Naruto knew about it. And why is Sakura actually blushing when Naruto said that.

"Fine!" Sakura concluded and started walking to the main entrance, with Naruto following close behind her.

Since the two does not possess any vehicle to use nor do they want to waste their money to pay for a cab, they decided to walk home, using the long way rather than going through the park again. The walk would probably take up to a half and hour at most.

"How do you do it?" Sakura asked suddenly, looking at Naruto while the two walked.

"Do what?"

"How do you live everyday in this town with all the hateful glares that people give you? You could have just started a new life in a city. Tokyo, for instance."

Naruto gave a gentle smile, "I didn't want to leave my friends behind. And I didn't want to leave a beautiful girl behind just to escape all of that."

Sakura blushed, and Naruto noticed it. He was about to say something when Naruto saw a group of guys walking towards Naruto and Sakura. Naruto recognised one of them, which is Kankurou, the person he beat up a few days ago.

"Oh crap," Sakura said, fear in her voice, "It's 'sand.'"

"What?"

"Don't you know who that guy is?" Sakura asked, pointing at the boy with red hair.

"Not really."

"He's Gaara, the 'Sand.' He's one of the toughest kids in school and none dares to mess with him." Sakura told Naruto, her eyes never leaving Gaara.

Naruto looked at Gaara. Gaara is wearing a black tank top and has several tattoos on his right arm. His green eyes stared back at Naruto, but Naruto showed no fear. After all, none has beaten Naruto in a fight, not like he's going to fight with Gaara now, why should he fear Gaara.

"You're Namikaze, I assume?" Gaara asked, his gang surrounding Naruto and Sakura.

"Yeah."

"I want to have a fight with you." Gaara simply said.

"Man, you got to get a life. And besides, why should I?"

Suddenly, one of the guys grabbed Sakura from behind and before Naruto could do anything, the guy has a knife to Sakura's throat. Naruto clenched his fists in anger and then looked at Gaara.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Giving you a reason to fight me." Gaara answered, cracking his knuckles.

Naruto gritted his teeth in anger, "If I fight you, you will let her go, right?"

"I'm a man of my word."

Naruto took a deep breath and then took off his jacket. He took one last look at Sakura behind him and then got into a fighting position. Now this is personal.


End file.
